SemiAngels Fly By Moonlight
by Ravenseye131
Summary: A story I wrote four years ago about Christine choosing the Phantom. Story is Complete.
1. Spirits Dancing in the Night

Spirits Dancing In the Night

Christine lay in the very heart of the catacombs hidden beneath the Opera Populaire. Her Angel, Erik, stood before her. His voice was resounding with passion and love as he sang 'Music of the Night,' the song he wrote solely for Christine. His fingers grazed her skin as she enveloped her body in the sound of her Angel. With each of his whispering touches, spiders of fire sparked and blazed across her body pooling at the epicenter of her love. Slowly, she raised her head and stared longingly into Erik's eyes of amber. Her green eyes silently pleaded with him a hushed emotion, and though it was powerful enough to shred all his self-restraint, he refused to give into temptation. As the last of his wondrous voice died off, Christine clutched to the front of his chest and grasped the sides of his shirt as though he might disappear at anytime. Weakly, her voice found itself and with a hesitant breath, she spoke.

"Erik…"

To him it was the most incredible noise to ever leave the rosy complexity of her mouth and he shuddered at what the tone implied. Yet again she spoke,

"Please…please…"

It was hardly even a whisper and he had to strain to hear it, but when he did his body froze.

"Christine?"

She was holding him tighter, her blushing lips pressing to the warm skin of his chest peeking out from beneath his shirt's neck.

"Erik…"

He couldn't help it, and he silently cursed as his body took action when his mind could not. His lips greedily pressed against hers' whilst his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her ever closer. She gasped in his mouth when she felt how excited he had become and blushed heavily when he drew back to stare into her eyes. A twitch of a smile curled his lips when he saw her blush, and he fully smiled when she whispered 'wow' and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He moaned and cautiously moved his left hand to clasp her left hip. Once again their eyes met and as the intense passion threatened to shatter everything, Christine sang,

"_Angel of music fret no longer I am yours Angel…_"

In a whirl of muscles and a shuffle of feet, Erik had swept Christine into his arms and meandered helplessly towards his bedroom. The duration between picking her up and entering the room was filled with intense kisses and desperate clothes shedding. Collapsing onto the swan-shaped bed, Christine vaguely recalled what taking this last step would mean and she hesitated as Erik's hand found its place on her breast. Sensing her trepidation, Erik paused his movements and whispered solemnly,

"You need only say the word Christine and I'll leave and take care of this problem without so much as a huff of disappointment."

The sincerity and love in his voice brought tears to her eyes. Quietly she reached up and stroked his face.

"I love you."

They were simple words, but the sheer magnitude of them spilling from Christine's mouth caused Erik to lose all sense of mind. His lips crashed to hers in a painful, but equivalently felt explosion. Ripping the back of her corset, Erik savagely tossed it aside before gazing at the beauty who lay beneath him with only a thin chemise to shield herself from his burning eyes. Growing bold, Christine reached up and tossed his mask aside. It had always been a cause of great curiosity for her and she was unable to repress a gasp of surprise upon seeing his damaged face. In any other situation Erik would have snapped a person's neck for even touching his mask, but now all he could do was stare in shock and hurt at Christine. Recovered from her initial surprise, Christine could now see the pain in Erik's eyes. With a quick sweep of her hands, Christine tore the chemise away leaving her totally nude before Erik.

"There," She whispered, "Now we're even."

Shocked, Erik's eyes remained widened at the sight of his beloved sitting naked before him, and he was still unmasked!

"How…?" He whispered back, "Are…are you not…? Repulsed?"

The smallest of small chuckles escaped Christine as she reached up and once again cupped his face.

"I see not what is here Erik," She pointed to his birth defect, "but what is here." She drew a line from his chin to his heart.

"I love you Erik, no matter what…"

He collapsed onto her form, kissing every inch of flesh his lips could reach.

"Oh Christine, how I love you so."

An impatient tug or two later and Erik became as bare as his love. Again hesitation tread into the room and Erik stopped. Whimpering, Christine opened her lust-filled eyes and she questioned Erik.

"I can't do this Christine…I love you, Oh God how I do, but I am the Devil's Spawn and you…you are a sweet and innocent dove. I cannot and will not taint you!"

Christine suddenly felt vicious anger rip through her and using every inch of strength she possessed, she pounced on Erik and straddled his waist.

"I told you I love you Erik and I would only do this if I were absolutely sure!"

She knew it was foolish and rash, but she didn't care as she sat up and impaled herself upon him. She cried out in both ecstasy and pain as his body became roughly one with hers. Erik gasped and attempted to extricate himself, but Christine held him fast.

"No…" She whispered vehemently "Just stay here with me."

Erik froze realizing that Christine was serious. For two minutes the couple remained still and silent. When Erik felt the tension in her shoulders ease, he knew she was adjusted to his size and she resumed her upward position. The motion caused Erik to sink deeper within her and his uncooperative mouth howled in approved pleasure. Hearing his moan, Christine experimentally rolled her hips and found an enigmatic delight rise up through her system. As she began a rhythm Erik practically yelped with happiness as he grasped her hips and helped her slam graciously down. When the first wave of euphoria hit her she hardly had time to gasp before a bright white flash imposed her quaking form. As she shivered back down from Nirvana, she realized Erik had swapped their positions and was now surging forward into her. Within a few moments Erik let out a strangled cry and bit Christine's shoulder. The pain in her shoulder melded with the scalding hot liquid invading her body in sputtering turrets and created absolute completion within her.

Groaning appreciatively Christine nuzzled Erik's powerful neck and relaxed against him letting drowsiness wash over her. Erik panted softly into her curls before gently rolling over and pulling Christine comfortably against his chest. Her nuzzled her back and smiled when her felt her smile into his skin. The cool mists of the shadowy lair swirled about the new lovers as they made love thrice more before pulling a warm sheet to their bodies and sleeping, still entwined in mind, body and always in soul.


	2. Though the Snow Falls

Though the Snow Falls 

Rooftop scene following Carlotta's 'croaking' onstage.

Joseph Bouquet was dead. Christine could hear the screams, feel the pandemonium. She loved Erik, but this…this was an unforgivable sin. He had murdered in cold blood! Sighing she tried to contemplate why he would need to murder, but her head began to hurt. Somehow her dainty feet had led her to the Opera rooftop. Deciding to lessen her stress, Christine turned inward and found solace in the complexity of her own mind. Staring out from her perch, she smiled faintly and brought a delicate hand to her abdomen and lightly stroked her midsection. Wearily, she recalled a conversation two weeks prior with Madame Giry:

**_"Madame, I don't understand what's wrong with me! In the mornings I am unwell, I am moody and have not had my cycles in two months!"_**

_**"Tell me Christine, have you…been intimate with anyone?"**_

_**"Well…I…uh…I…yes, once…"**_

_**"Who?"**_

**_"Erik…"_**

_**"My child, I must congratulate you."**_

_**"Whatever for!"**_

_**"You're going to have a child."**_

****A sudden voice snapped her from her thoughts and she turned surprised to see Raoul standing several feet from the rooftop door. Trying to keep cordial, Christine smiled lightly and spoke.

"Raoul, What brings you here?"

"Christine how can you be so calm! For God's sake, a man just DIED!"

"I'm sure there is a plausible reason for this Raoul, perhaps an accident-?"

"An accident! Damn it Christine, did you not hear that insane 'Ghost?' That dimwitted madman is probably the reason behind this! How can you simply sit there blind to the facts!"

Christine had her chin resting upon her neck and she sadly shook her head before speaking again.

"Raoul, I will not deny that it is possible the Phantom could have done something, but I'm not sure we can merely place all the blame upon him. Maybe Bouquet had something to do with-."

"Something? SOMETHING! For Christ's sake Christine the man is DEAD!"

"I understand that Raoul, but you can't just keep a closed mind to-."

"Christine, I'm not keeping a closed mind, I'm just concerned, for you and all the other's safety. I love you Christine, I want to protect you."

Christine had been getting a bizarre vibe from Raoul and sighed as she realized what the vibe was.

"I know Raoul, thank you…"

Clutching the rose Erik had left for her in the dressing room, Christine gathered her courage and continued.

"Please leave me Raoul, I'll be okay…I just need to gather my thoughts."

"But Christine-."

"Please Raoul…"

Sighing angrily, Raoul left in a huff, the back of his tailcoats the last Christine saw. Collapsing, Christine began to weep at her helplessness and inability to cease this war between Erik and the Opera cast. Gently, two warm arms surrounded her form and a mystic voice whispered in her ear.

"Don't cry mon ange, mon amour, please, shh, don't cry, I am here…"

Hugging closer to his body, Christine sighed into his neck and whispered softly back.

"Please don't leave me Erik, please…I love you."

Erik drew back and looked deeply into her eyes. An adoring look crossed his face as he saw tiredness and weariness in his loves' eyes. Softly he spoke to his dearest.

"I love you too mon ange, now then, you're very tired so come and I will take you back to your room."

"Erik-."

"Shh, relax, your angel will always be here to watch you."

Deciding to consent, Christine allowed herself to doze as Erik easily lifted her and carried her off to her room.

End Chap. 2

A/N: Please review, I worked very hard and it would be helpful if I got some feedback. Thanks…


	3. Paper Faces on Parade

Paper Faces On Parade Chapter 3 begins in Christine's dressing room and progresses into the Masquerade Ball 

It was the night of the Ball, and Christine had her costume made to perfection. Originally, Raoul had given her a pink princess costume complete with magic wand and glass slippers, but the outfit was far too cheery for Christine's current mood towards Raoul. It was decided between her and Meg that a new costume must be made. Thus the two ballerinas spent three nights straight completing Christine's 'new' costume. Feeling a bit malevolent in her costume, Christine sneered dejectedly at the second gift that had come along with Raoul's costume. Placed atop the dress in a typical velvet box, was a blue diamond engagement ring and Christine was quite pleased when she pawned the damn thing for materials for her costume. Completely put together, Christine smiled and left her dressing room. Upon exiting she spied the Giry's waiting patiently for her. Both Meg and her mother knew of Christine's condition and smiled happily as they escorted her towards the foyer and eventually the ballroom.

Upon entering the lavish party, people left and right gasped in shock at such a provocative and unique (in the most grotesque way) costume that Christine wore. Her hair was drawn in a beautiful French braid and her face had a touch of blush added to her naturally pale cheeks. Her gown was long, spidery and nearly see-through. It had no sleeves, but the tip of the dress rested just above the line of her collarbones. From the back hung a low hood, and at the base of the dress was a thin cut on each side, which revealed her slim dancer's legs.

To make her character apparent, two glossy white and feathered wings were attached to her shoulders and tied between them was the neck and stock of a long curved scythe. Her feet were clad in black Grecian sandals and her hands were gloved in leather so fine it appeared as silky as a horse's mane. At each fingertip, her knuckle was revealed and her eyes were accentuated with black mascara and eyeliner. The gown was just loose enough so that nobody would be able to tell that she was expecting.

Finishing her saunter, Christine stood in the middle of the room and was greeted by a wide-eyed Raoul.

"Christine…What…What on earth are you wearing!"

"Well, I couldn't decide between Perspherone and Pandora so I combined the two."

Raoul's counter to her response was cut short by the screams of the other patrons as heads turned towards the stairway leading from the foyer into the ballroom. Christine gasped as her silent lover and (unknowingly) marvelous father to her unborn child stood slowly descending the stairs. She could hardly breath as she realized that they were dressed to near perfection, he as Red Death and she as his deadly angel. Christine could hardly think as she heard his melodious voice threatening and vengeful as he presented his opera to Andre and Firman. He had just finished his tirade when his sweeping gold eyes found his mate and began to softly glow as he silently called to her.

Understanding perfectly what he was asking, Christine practically felt as though she were floating as she walked towards Erik. Now standing only a few inches from Erik's warm chest she smiled lovingly at his face. Erik's eyes swept across her outfit before he quietly opened his mouth.

"It seems as though the angel has come for her master."

"It seems as though her master has come for his angel."

A small smile graced his lips as he drew a rose pendant from thin air and whispered possessively,

"You belong to me!"

Swiftly he clasped the necklace around her neck and turned just as Raoul charged between them with his rapier drawn. Erik produced a small flash fire and leapt backward into a trap door. Before it closed, Raoul followed and all Christine could do was stand petrified several feet behind.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Please review. Thank you to all those who reviewed in past chapters. A little information, Perspherone is the goddess of the underworld who was tricked by Hades into marrying him in Grecian mythology. Pandora is from a tale in which the character Pandora opens a box and releases a curse upon the land. Also Grecian mythology, it is very similar to the story of Eve and the Tree of Knowledge. I will submit a new chapter tomorrow!


	4. As Angels Watch On

**As Angels Watch On**

Takes place during the Graveyard Scene

Christine wandered aimlessly as she recalled the disastrous ball. What was happening to the quaint little world she had been brought into? Why was Erik being so possessive? What on earth was causing Raoul to be so protective? Christine fought back tears as she tried to calm her shot nerves. She knew she could trust Erik despite his many faults because that was love, but his illusive lifestyle and terrifying temper could very well be the death of her. Sighing, Christine's weary eyes fell upon her father's grave, which was now resting in her view. The mausoleum's steps were now at her feet and with an exhausted plop she gracefully sat at the bottommost step. Presenting her father with the bouquet of roses she had ascertained she smiled faintly as a swill of emotions rose within her.

As if by magic, Christine suddenly felt the adoring presence of Erik and she daintily lifted her lithe hand to rest upon the developing bump on her lower abdomen. Gently, she took a breath and sang to the man she loved.

"_Angel of Music I can feel you, speak to me precious lover…_"

Before Erik had a chance to call out, a new voice abolished the atmosphere.

"Christine!"

Gasping, Christine turned towards the frantic looking Raoul, who raced across the graveyard on the back of a gray horse.

"Christine! How on earth could you just leave!"

"Raoul, I understand your fears, but I tell you they are unjustified!"

"You know nothing of my fears Christine! You cannot expect me to believe that you can just wander freely about without the danger of that sick freak following you around!"

"The Phantom would never hurt me!"

"Oh for Christ sake Christine! The man has killed and yet you stand before me claiming he would spare you!"

"One shouldn't judge another's actions if they do not know the circumstances surrounding them. I will stand firm in saying that the Phantom would never hurt me because he loves me!"

"Christine it is impossible for a murderer to love, he simply lusts for you and that's what scares me. He could do things to you…things that I dare never even speak of."

A dark look crossed Christine's face and angrily she turned fiery eyes upon Raoul.

"What exactly are you saying Raoul?"

"Christine…"

"No, tell me what would he do that you're so afraid of!"

"Damn it Christine! He could…deflower you."

The sting to Raoul's cheek was not expected and he turned surprised eyes back to Christine's raised hand.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you insinuate that he would rape me!"

Shocked Raoul could only watch as Christine stormed off towards the form of a black horse standing by the graveyard's entry gate. A savage look encompassed his form, and he angrily reached out and grasped Christine's wrist.

"Let go of me Raoul!"

Raoul only tightened his grip and bared his teeth as he spoke.

"Just what are you saying Christine? Does this mean that if this supposive Phantom offered to take you, you'd consent and open your legs like a common whore!"

"Let go Raoul you're hurting me!"

Rage boiled within Raoul's blood and he violently brought his hand across Christine's cheek. He released her wrist as he did so that she would fall. Raoul turned to leave and was suddenly encountered with the rage filled scream of a black-clad man bearing a rapier.

"How _dare_ you harm her!"

Swiftly, Raoul drew his own rapier and grit his teeth as the end of his blade met the end of the Phantom's. For several minutes the two fought violently watching as their blades clashed again and again. It only took one misstep however, and Raoul suddenly felt the sting of razor sharp metal tearing at the skin of his arm. Losing his temper, Raoul tripped the Phantom and quickly kicked his sword away before he had a chance to re-obtain it. Raising his blade, Raoul smirked as he prepared for the final blow…

"NO!"

As if from nowhere, Christine appeared and threw herself across Erik's prone body.

"If you kill him then you'll have to kill me too!"

Tears adorned her face and Raoul could only stand frozen as she wept before him.

"Christine…you'd…you'd through your life away for…for _that_!"

"I would sacrifice _everything_ for him!"

Behind her, Erik's surprised visage changed into one of love and adoration as he gently wrapped his arms around Christine's trembling form. Raising his eyes, Erik watched, as Raoul stood stunned in front of them. When Raoul's hand lowered, Erik sprung to his feet and whistled loudly for Caesar (A/N: his horse). The black stallion was by his side in a matter of seconds and Erik quickly leapt upon his back pulling his love along with him. Together, Erik and Christine left the graveyard glancing back only once to see the paralyzed face of Raoul.

End Chapter 4

A/N: Once again please review. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, this will be the fourth time I've written it and thus I hope that this is the best draft. Thanks to the following who've reviewed my past chapters…

DonJuanTriumphs (My muse )

NoCookies4U

JackieLu

HisPhantomess

SapphireShadows (My good friend and editor )

I dedicate this chapter to the five of you. Thanks again!


	5. Don Juan Triumphs

**Don Juan Triumphs**

Takes place during Erik's masterpiece (Don Juan Triumphs). Both Erik and Christine are singing onstage and are heading towards the bridge.

Christine was both mesmerized and aroused at the same time. She didn't even know that was possible, but apparently with Erik anything was possible. All of the trepidation and panic she had felt beforehand had vanished under the passionate/loving glow of Erik's amber eyes. They had reached the middle of the bridge and as Erik sang, Christine gasped and recalled her previous fears. Erik could see the sheen of panic cross her eyes and he nervously gazed at her, silently asking what was wrong. Christine watched as Erik gave her a look of concern, but she could not answer for her own gaze was now locked on the three guards poised to fire from the 5th box of the opera.

Erik saw where her look of fear was directed and cautiously, he rose his own towards his box. His pupils widened for a brief moment before narrowing in rage. The end of his song was near and as he locked gazes with his beloved once again he saw a silent plea in her eyes for him to escape. Gently, he took her hand and drew her closer. She accepted and before he could finish, 'Christine that's all I ask of you,' she had pressed her lips vehemently against his own.

Silent tears of panic streamed down Christine's face, but she could feel Erik's strength and courage filling her as he swept his tongue across the seal of her lips. Their kiss was suddenly broken when Christine cried out in pain and collapsed clutching her now severely bleeding arm. Erik's murderous gaze rose to the Vicomte who stood with pistol poised and mad eyes narrowed angrily.

"You little whore! You tramp! Have you no shame!"

Knowing that he stood no chance against a barrage of bullets, Erik quickly gathered his angel in his arms and pulled the lever that would lower them into his world below.

Christine opened bleary eyes to see Erik frantically panting and obviously running.

"Erik…?"

Her voice was weak and pain-filled, but Erik still heard her and his gaze immediately snapped to hers'.

"Erik, what's going on?"

"Shh, it's alright mon amour, I am merely getting you to safety."

They arrived at Erik's lair and he gently set her down on his organ bench before rushing to get medical supplies. Christine waited patiently and smiled lovingly when he returned and began tending to her.

"Thank God," he whispered, "It's only grazed your arm."

Finishing, Erik went off again ordering Christine to stay still while he was gone. Naturally, Christine ignored him and tailed him several minutes later discovering that he was in a flurry of packing.

"Erik? What on earth?"

"Christine! I told you to sit still! You've lost a lot of blood and you need to rest!"

"I don't need anything, tell me right this instant what are you doing!"

"Christine I'm packing your things so that you can escape."

"Escape? Erik what-?"

"Christine you don't have much time, you must leave as fast as you can."

"What do you mean? And why is it only me?"

Erik sighed mournfully and gathered Christine soothingly in his arms.

"Christine, I am a wanted madman murderer and no amount of your pleading will save me from the hangman's noose. My love you must leave…take Caesar and leave."

Solemnly, Erik pressed a kiss to Christine's forehead and cursed as silent tears worked their way into his eyes. A single, bitter drop feel it's way from his pallid cheek and landed on the deft fingers of Christine, whose hand was resting just beneath his heart. Christine's own saddened eyes found Erik's and growing bold, Christine edged forward until their lips met. The impassioned kiss ended softly and drawing only slightly back Christine whispered lovingly against him,

"If we only have now to be together than at least let our souls be as close as possible."

Slowly they kissed and within moments the two lay naked arm in arm with one another. There was no pain, only music…it swirled around them like an early morning fog. They could feel everything, his happiness, her joy, their combined loneliness, and the ecstasy of becoming one. She could feel his heartbeat slowly climbing to a crescendo within her. Then, like the sudden burst of an afternoon thunderstorm, it ended. He lay with her for several moments, panting as she wept quietly in his arms.

"I don't want to leave you…"

He didn't answer her; rather, he merely kissed her again and within the kiss made an oath to himself. He would find her, if it killed him, he would find her.

"You must leave Christine…"

They disentangled and clothed themselves in silence. While Erik gathered the rest of her meager belongings, Christine desperately tried to think up an excuse that would keep him with her. And then, it hit her! The child! The one growing quickly within the safety of her womb would keep him with her no matter what. Turning towards his form she readied to speak when new voices suddenly encompassed the lair.

"_Revenge for Pigani, revenge for Bouquet!_"

Distracted, Christine gasped in surprise when Erik lifted her up and placed her on Caesar's back.

"You don't have much time Christine, but know that I love you and I swear to find you one day. Until that time leave, leave and forget of this Angel in Hell!"

That being said, Erik brought his hand against Caesar's back and watched as his horse whinnied and galloped off toward a tunnel leading to daylight. Before disappearing completely in the tunnels' darkness, Christine cried out as loud as she could,

"I'll wait forever my love, my Angel of Music!"

End Chapter 5

A/N: Please review. Thanks again to those who reviewed last chapter. Hugs to those who review again! ;)


	6. A Man's Best Friend

**A Man's Best Friend**

Under the shadow of twilight Christine is making her escape through the Paris countryside.

Caesar ran as though Hell itself was at his heels. Though he was only a horse, his keen intuition towards human emotions told him that his master had been extremely distressed when he placed his mate onto Caesar's back and made him leave as quickly as possible. Said mate was also highly distressed. Her scent reeked of sadness and need as she wept against his mane for her missing mate.

Inhaling, Caesar caught the deep scent of her tears and felt his own sadness for his Master and Mistresses' departure from one another. Increasing his pace, Caesar pounded his steady hooves towards the safety of the French countryside.

Christine was exhausted. She was in the middle of nowhere with only Caesar and a deathly quiet forest to keep her company. Exactly where she was she didn't know, but something told her Caesar knew where he was leading her. Sighing, she turned towards the Arabian stallion and watched as he whinnied and lay comfortably beneath a willow tree. It was disturbingly cold and Christine shivered before pulling a blanket from her satchel and joining the majestic horse beneath the tree. To keep both of them warm, Christine decided to use Caesar's side as a pillow and snuggled closer to the mighty steed. He sighed as if to relax her and she pat his side before beginning to nod off. To release the tension in her heart Christine whispered to her only ally,

"I didn't even get a chance to tell him I'm pregnant…"

The following morning greeted Christine with a bout of morning sickness and a pounding headache. Caesar stood patiently still waiting for her to get her bearings before gently nuzzling her shoulder as if to say 'time to go.' Christine smiled and pat his muzzle before wearily climbing upon his back and grasping the reins.

"Okay Caesar, take me somewhere where Erik can find us."

Steadily Caesar rode, mindful of bumps and branches for the sake of his Mistress. She had said that she wished to be found by Master, and Caesar knew that the only place this far in the countryside that Erik went to was an inn five miles from the current forest. Increasing his pace, Caesar managed to push sixty miles per hour and felt a horsely smirk appear when the quaint inn set at the edge of a town appeared. Slowing, he came to a halt beside the door and motioned with his head towards the entryway.

When Caesar pulled up beside the run-down inn, Christine felt anxious, 'What if the horse had just randomly brought her to a town?' Her fears were calmed however, when Caesar motioned for her to go inside. She honestly couldn't explain it, but something about the horse made him just as unique as the man who owned him.

Taking a deep breath Christine slid from Caesar's back and opened the door to the inn. It was early morning, and Christine wasn't surprised when she saw that the room was deserted. She was about to call out when someone else beat her to the clutch.

"Is that you Monsuire Destler?"

Confused, Christine had to pause to recollect her thoughts when the woman spoke again,

"I must say Monsuire Destler it has been awhile since I've seen you or Caesar."

It was at that moment that Christine felt a wave of dizziness consume her and as the world darkened she caught a brief glance of an elderly woman before collapsing against the scene of unconsciousness.

End Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter, but the next two are a bit of a rut. Don't worry though; the action picks right back up soon! Oh and a hug to anyone who can guess why I named the title, 'A Man's Best Friend.' Please review and thanks to everyone whose reviewed beforehand!


	7. Hailey Antoinette & Phantom De La Opera

**Hailey, Antoinette, and The Phantom de la Opera**

Takes place in a shady inn on the outskirts of the French countryside. Roughly a day's trip from Paris.

Christine awoke to the whispering voice of an elderly woman. Blearily she opened her eyes and was greeted by a forty to fifty year old woman who looked worridly at her.

"Oh Madame Destler! Are you well?"

"What…? What did you call me?"

"Madame Destler?"

"Who's Destler?"

The woman's kind visage changed into one of grimness, before she sighed and spoke again.

"Monsuire Destler is a friend of a friend of mine. He was rescued by my childhood friend and when we were all a bit older, rescued my son from drowning in a river."

"If that is the case then why are you assuming that I am connected to this…Destler…?"

"Monsuire Destler only had one horse and I'd recognize Caesar anywhere."

"Please, this Monsuire Destler, would…would his first name perhaps be…Erik?"

"Why yes it is! Tell me you are his wife yes?"

Blushing Christine looked down and fidgeted slightly before answering.

"Well, he…he never betrothed, but I…I always assumed…."

"Oh pish-posh, I'm sure it was on his mind. I mean something must have been serious though for you to have left in such a hurry! Under any other circumstances I'd probably be hearing from Antoinette about Erik finally settling down and starting a family…"

With a dejected look Christine sauntered into her own world while the old woman babbled on. Suddenly though, the old woman stated something that immeaditly grasped her attention.

"And I was so surprised when Antoinette lost Andre and with poor little Megan so young and-."

"Megan!"

"Why yes, Megan Giry and her mother and father, God rest his soul."

"I don't believe it…Meg knew this whole time…"

"Knew what? Oh my! You know the Giry's?"

"Yes…Madame Giry was my, I guess you could say surrogate mother and Meg was my best friend and often times my sister…"

"Oh how darling! Oh dear where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Hailey Duboix, but I would prefer tojust be called Hailey."

"Hailey?"

"Yes, you see I was originally from England, but my dancing skills were so grand that I was sent here to France and of course the famous Opera Populaire. I met Antoinette and well we became much like you described Meg and you being, almost like sisters. Anyway one day when we were sixteen we had gone out and were visiting a local gypsy circus when we came to this bizarre tent where they were keeping poor Erik in a cage and well I distracted the other gypsys and Antoinette saved him. He was about eight or so, but he was awfully big for his age. Dear child, we were such good friends the three of us. Oh and then I met my dear Jean and we had little Paul and of course with my figure I couldn't stay onstage so we moved out here and started this inn. And-."

As much as Christine loved life story's, the never-ending mouth belonging to Hailey Duboix was beginning to fray her already shot nerves. Polietly she cleared her throat and spoke up again.

"Um, Madame Duboix?"

"Hailey dear."

"Right, Hailey, I know that it is rude of me to ask, but I…I need a place to stay and if…if it isn't too much trouble…"

"Oh dear where are my sences! Of course you can stay here child! Erik was like a brother to me so naturally his wife would be a sister!"

"Er, right, thank you Madame."

"Hailey. Now then, where on earth is Erik!"

Christine stiffened at the mention of her beloved and she tried to withhold the tears threatening to spill from her placid emerald orbs.

"We…we were being pursued, and Erik…he…he wanted me to go on…with…without him."

Christine fell silent as she wept into her hands before she was drawn into the elderly woman's arms.

"Oh hush honey, hush now. It'll be alright. Don't worry, Erik is very resourceful and hardy, little imp used to steal all the time from the diva and the managers. He was quite horrid sometimes when he got angry, but he was hardy, don't worry dear, he'll find you. In fact I'll send a letter to Antoinette tonight and she'll no doubt send it right along to him."

Sniffing, Christine whispered a 'thank you' before raising her head and smiling again.

"Thank you again Madame."

"Hailey dear."

"Right…"

"Now then, I do believe you need a place to stay, so I'll just nip right upstairs and get a room ready for you. Oh…and…um I just sort of happened to um…notice that…well um…are you…pregnant…?"

Christine turned an intense red and looked down at her feet before answering.

"Yes…"

"Oh how wonderful! The pitter-patter of little feet again! Oh you and Erik must be so proud! How far are you along dear?"

"Only four months…"

Again Hailey nodded and continued babbling before wandering tiredly upstairs. Rolling her eyes, Christine sighed and made a promise to herself. She would work hard until her precious Erik came for her.

End Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I REALLY worked hard on this one and completely changed this chapter from my original rough draft. Please review. Hugs to those who tell me what they honestly think. No flames though, I'm a sensitive writer and I will cry if you flame me.


	8. In Dreams He Came

In Dreams He Came 

Taking place yet again in the Duboix inn.

A/N: This chapter is sad so prepare your tissues!

Christine stared out the blank emptiness of her room and sighed miserably. Five months…five long terrible months. She had been waiting on pins and needles, sitting with Madame Duboix beside the fire, crossing her fingers each time a letter from Madame Giry arrived. Three weeks ago a short letter arrived…

Dearest Christine,

As I have told you in past letters, I have been doing my best trying to locate Erik and pass him the information that you were and still are residing with Madame Duboix. Recently, Raoul has been badgering us into divulging where it is that you are staying, but we have stayed faithful and your address remains unknown. Oh, Christine I feel so horrible for having to be the one to tell you, but it must be done. Attached you will find a newspaper article containing some information. Gods speed Christine….

Antoinette Giry

Le Tribune de Paris

Opera Populaire's Phantom Found!

Nearly five months after 'Phantoms' mysterious disappearance, Viscount De Chagney identifies body. The body was found in a river near the Opera building and was unrecognizable except by the Viscount who has seen the man up close.

Christine had been unable to read any further and burst from the room screaming about how her life had now ended. Her heart had been broken since, and she ceased to smile or feel anything outside of emptiness and pain. Now heavily pregnant, Christine lived only for her baby. She had considered suicide, but everyday the baby kicked within her womb and reminded her what she now had to live for. She swore to herself she would live for hers' and Erik's baby.

A sudden noise caught Christine's attention and she turned from her reminiscing towards the form of Madame Duboix entering her room. The elder woman bore a tray and some food, but her true goal was to get Christine to smile.

"Christine dear, how do you feel?"

"The same as always…"

Truthfully, she was lying and she felt as though her child was trying to bite its way out of her body, but she'd never admit that to Madame Duboix. The sight of the tray of food made Christine's stomach turn. And earlier that morning she had awoken to the wonderful smell of a wet bed. As if the baby knew she were lying, a pain so intense that Christine cried out, rose from her abdomen and drew Madame Duboix to her side.

"My God honey are you alright!"

"The…baby…?"

Hailey put her hand to Christine's swollen belly and gasped in shock.

"Christine you're in labor!"

Panicked, Christine looked wide-eyed at Hailey and shouted as another bolt of pain shot through her.

"What…What do I do!"

"Relax doll, don't worry, it'll all be alright, I know how to bring in babies."

Six agonizing hours later and Hailey decided to fetch her neighbor. While Christine lay wallowing in pain, twenty minutes passed and Hailey returned with her neighbor Genevieve. While Genevieve dabbed Christine's forehead, Hailey commanded the birthing end and soothingly told Christine,

"Alright honey, the babe's head is crowning, you need to start pushing okay?"

Ten minutes faded and the room unexpectedly filled with the wails of a newborn.

"Oh Christine! He's beautiful! Look at your beautiful baby boy!"

Christine drew her new child into her arms and wept as she looked into his eyes and saw Erik staring back at her.

"Hello my little angel."

She was going to try and relax the still contracting muscles of her lower abdomen when Hailey spoke.

"Oh lord…Christine quickly push!"

Hearing the panic in her voice, Christine wasted no time and pushed frantically. Two minutes later and a second wail permeated the room. Silence greeted Christine shortly after the baby's wails ceased, and nervously she spoke,

"What, what is it? Is…is the baby alright?"

"Yes honey, he's alright…"

Christine still felt dreadfully uneasy, she just had twin sons, what on earth was wrong with the second? Her question was answered when Hailey turned around and presented the second boy.

"Erik…"

The newborn's left side of his face was perfectly normal, but his right…

"Praise God he's just like my love…"

Christine sobbed as she brought the child into her arms. To her he was the vision of beauty, an ethereal little bundle of pink flesh and silky raven-colored hair.

"Gustave…" She whispered.

"Gustave Erik Daae/Destler."

Raising her gaze, Christine smiled faintly at her second son.

"Jean Paul Daae/Destler."

At that, Hailey wept. Her husband Jean and her son Paul, both had died in a horse accident and knowing now that Christine had named her second son after the two made her normally babbling mouth snap shut.

"Christine…"

"You have been so kind to me, it is only natural that I name my son in honor of your kindness and care."

Genevieve filled the pause.

"Dear God, surely you shall not be keeping that deformed boy…I mean honestly, he looks like the Devil's Spawn himself."

Christine immediately glared at Genevieve, but nothing could prepare either woman for the smack presented by Hailey.

"You will leave my house immediately Genevieve, and I don't expect we'll be having tea this weekend. Now then good day."

Genevieve left in a huff, and Christine sighed as she drew her children up to her chest to feed. She knew that life would now be hard, she was a single mother with two sons and one was deformed, but she swore on Erik's, her father's and her mother's grave that she would shower both boys with love and protection till death and beyond.

End Chapter 8

A/N: Okay don't flame me for this chapter! Keep reading though the story only gets better! Review and I shall send hugs! A little info: Gustave is Christine's father's name. Genevieve will make another appearance and the twins will now become the most important characters.


	9. O Father Where Art Thou?

**O' Father Where Art Thou?**

In a rundown part of a neighborhood on the outskirts of France.

In the sunny shine of the mid-afternoon sun, a young mother in her early thirties rose from her backbreaking work and turned towards the gentle cries of two excited toddlers toddling their way towards their mom.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look what Jean found!"

Christine smiled and gently took the red rose her beautiful sons held out for her.

"Oh my precious babes, how sweet of you to think of your mother!"

The boys giggled and turned running towards the small cottage Christine had recently purchased. It was more of a one-room shack than anything else, but on Christine's salary of odd jobs, the kids were lucky to live anywhere.

Half a year previous, Christine had left the Duboix household with a heavy heart and only small change to withhold herself and her young sons. She honestly loved Madame Duboix, as did her boys, but Christine could tell that her and her son's youthful presence was beginning to strain Hailey. So in the cover of darkness, Christine left with Caesar and boys in tow. She found herself fortunate as she acquired a job ten miles from Madame Duboix's home and eighty miles from Paris. Jean Paul and Gustave had adjusted well and despite his deformity, Gustave was happy. Both children held their father's genius; Jean Paul was already a skilled artist and drew whenever possible. Gustave was more musically inclined and at their local church, Christine nearly died of shock when he stepped up to the congregation's small piano and played Beethoven's Fur Elise without a single hitch. The priest, Father Leroux, asked Christine where he learned to play so well and all Christine could say was 'he wasn't taught.' Hardly anyone could believe her when she said that the fact of the matter was that before then, Gustave hadn't even seen a piano. Despite his phenomenal talent, Gustave preferred the violin and played upon his Grandfather's instrument for hours on end. Christine could hardly contain her tears of nostalgic happiness as she watched her son's talent blossom further as time passed.

Stepping into their home, Christine smiled at the sight of both boys hard at work. Jean was sketching furiously on the sketchbook she had presented him at his second birthday. Gustave was scribbling musical scores and grumbling under his breath in the same fashion as his father. Noticing her presence, both boys looked up and then glanced at each other. Christine could tell that a n entire universe of conversations were passing between the two and she laughed fondly as Gustave finally sighed seemingly having caved to his brother's mental assaults. Rising, the boy turned towards his mother and looked directly into her eyes.

"Mum, where's our Da?"

Completely thrown off, Christine could only stare for several moments before she finally gathered both babes into her arms.

"Oh my sweet, sweet children…your father…your father was a great man…beautiful, strong and incredibly smart. He was so similar to the two of you. His name was Erik, and he was the most incredible man I have ever met. We were going to marry…someday, but…things happened and I….I had to flee for my life. Erik…is…is no longer amongst us, but sometimes if I close my eyes I can feel him holding me…and it helps when I look at the two of you because I can see him inside your eyes…"

"Is that why you made my middle name Erik…?"

"Yes Gustave, even though you have my eyes…everything about your presence and your passion for music…oh honey it was just so fitting for you."

Continuing to hold them close, Christine sighed one last time before picking them up and placing them in their bed. As she tucked them in she gently began singing the lullaby she had sung to them every night since their birth.

"_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came…The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…_"

--Meanwhile…

Far away in Paris a man sat before a large fire twirling a large glass of brandy in his left hand. Suddenly, the man spoke. His voice was coarse with disdain and lust.

"I've finally found you Little Lotte…"

End Chapter 9

A/N: Okay! Another Chapter down! Some clarification to you my faithful readers,

Christine's age: 32

Gustave and Jean Paul's age: 3 (note, they ARE geniuses!)

Please review and hugs to anyone who can guess who the final speaker is! ;)


	10. Lo The Rose Weeps

Lo' The Rose Weeps At Christine's home in the outskirts of the French countryside 

A/N: WARNING LOTS OF BAD WORDS APPROACHING!

Christine was scrubbing away at her family's small collection of laundry when a carriage arrived at the front of her house. Jean and Gustave exited the home both baring the signs of confusion and creativity. The cause of their curiosity was now stepping from the threshold of his crested buggy and practically glowed as he spoke to Christine.

"My, my, Little Lotte…how you've grown!"

Panic was leaving Christine virtually paralyzed as Raoul appeared and now approached her.

"Tell me love, what on earth are you doing in a slum-like dump as this?"

Though still weary and terrified, Christine's rage boiled to the surface and she broke like a dam.

"Unlike you, I have had to work to receive what little I have! Now if you'll please excuse me I don't have time to waste with a selfish, spoiled pathetic fop!

"Silence you second class piece of filth!"

Christine merely ignored the bastards' response and headed angrily over to her home. Raoul's eyes bore holes into her back, yet she continued walking. A sharp clicking noise made her stop in her tracks and turn slowly. Christine was met face to face with the barrel of a pistol and nervously she gulped.

"You disgusting tramp, you should consider yourself a goddess merely because you have the glory of a marvelous body, but you don't have the grace to lick the shit off my boots!"

Suddenly, Raoul cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching his left leg. Slightly to the left of his pained form were the angry faces of Jean Paul and Gustave. Jean Paul had taken a small scalpel knife and stabbed it into Raoul's leg. Meanwhile, Gustave had grabbed a rake and stood ready to fight with the wood gripped tightly in his hands. Raoul looked up and turned an angry red, his eyes glowing a mad-eye white.

"Ah I see now, I see I see, I see…you fucked a monster eh Lotte? Fucked him hard and then fled when you realized you were nothing but a mindless bitch! Loot at you yes, yes look at you! Look, look! You've lost your purity to a beast and then birthed his deformed bastards! Eh, eh Christine? Eh Lotte?"

Raoul's tirade was cut short by a stiff wooden rake smacking him on the side of his head. Above him now stood Jean Paul.

"Shut up, shut up! You don't know mommy! Go away you…you fop! You ugly dootie-faced fop!"

Though still light-headed from the rakes' assault, Raoul still had the strength to shove Jean away. Standing, he swore as his head throbbed and he blearily made his way back to his carriage.

"I'll be back Lotte! I'll make you pay! I'll kill your brats right after they watch me torture you! Tell me Christine, where's your phantom now eh? Where's he now!"

Christine collapsed to her knees and broke into sobs while her children tried to comfort her. They went inside just as the sunset and she gathered the boys' close and wept quietly until Jean spoke up.

"Mommy…who was that man…?"

Sniffing, Christine held her sons closer before finally speaking,

"He's the reason…that we live alone…that your father is not here to protect and love us."

The misty moon rose as the family slept huddled together on the floor.

End Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, another chapter done! I'm soooo sorry that these past two chapters have been kind of bleh. I promise that the upcoming chapters will be much much much better! Please review! huggles


	11. Drops of Petals

Drops of Petals 

80 miles from Paris, Christine's home.

A/N: Prepare your tissues readers!

In the reclusive darkness of night a wounded and very drunk Viscount staggered his way towards an over-crowded bar.

"Mi lord please, you are injured and require medical treatment!"

"Shut up! I don't care…now get me a damn brandy!"

Raoul's words were severely slurred, but the servant knew they were dismissed and left to find the recluse of sleep. Two hours passed and in the blanket of midnight angry shouts filled the air. From the open door of a shadowy tavern, the body of a young man was tossed unceremoniously into the mud-strewn street. Bedazzled by the hazy fog of drunkenness, Raoul numbly made his way to his horse and the large inn where his men were waiting. Shoving open the terse Oakwood door, Raoul turned bloodshot eyes upon his private army.

"Listen up…we're, we're gonna go ta' that whore's place. I'm gonna, I'm gonna show her, I'll…I'll-stupid woman, no body says no ta' a DeChagny!"

Jean Paul knew something was wrong. The first indication was an unbearably hot environment encasing him like a Punjab lasso. The second troubling matter was the chalky taste of each whispering breath he took. Finally, somewhere in the deep recesses of his half asleep hearing, sound waves tickled his mind and placed the image of a laughing madman. The loud scream emitted from his mother made his half conscious form snap to attention.

The scene before him turned his blood cold, he and his brother were surrounded by four large men who were strategically lighting fire to the large amount of hay that surrounded he and his brother. Immediately he knew he was inside the barn, he and Gustave were tied to one of the support beams and in his peripheral vision he could see two more men trying to control Caesar who was bucking with the Hell-bent intention of stomping the bastards into the ground. Panic surged through the young boy as his eyes brought him to the struggling form of his mother who was being roughly dragged away by the ends of her hair.

"Mommy!"

Tugging painfully at the coarse rope holding him stiff, Jean Paul and Gustave cried desperately as the last of their mother's familiar chocolate curls disappeared around the corner of the barn door.

"Let go of me! Let go! Jean, Gustave! You evil bastard let go!"

"Shuddup!"

Raoul angrily smacked the annoying woman's face and effectively silenced her wailing mouth. Throwing her to the ground Raoul spoke in a hurried and lustful tone.

"Stupid bitch, worthless whore! I spent years looking for you, spending valuable time and money attempting to capture an illusion! I wanted a little virgin to fuck and make my own, but what do I get? A backstabbing little monster fucking tramp and her worthless bastard brats!"

Christine could only whimper as each of his harsh words were administered with fierce blows.

"I will take you like the whore you are Lotte, and then I'll kill you!"

--Back at the Barn

Caesar was getting desperate. The strange humans that had come to attack his Mistress and her Foals were pulling him away from the raging barn fire that would soon kill the two young Foals within. They almost had him out the door when he got a glance from the sickly Foal. Caesar had always loved this Foal the most, he reminded him the most of the Master. Just like the Master, the young Foal wore a mask on his face, but his disposition was completely opposite to the Master. It was the healthy Foal that obviously held the Master's personality. Seeing the sickly Foal with such terror-filled eyes sent Caesar into an insane rage and using every ounce of strength within himself, knocked his captors to smithereens. Caesar was terrified of fire, but somehow he managed to run back into the blaze with his head held low to protect himself from breathing in the burning ashes. When he reached the Foals, he realized one of them was unconscious. The other Foal spoke, coughing as his lungs in took even more ash.

"Quickly Caesar, grab the rope…"

Doing as he was told, Caesar grabbed one of the ends of the rope and began tugging. He supposed that he should thank the Horse God that the rope was frayed and old, but even when the line snapped Caesar knew that he didn't have much time before the Foals died from the smoke and fire. The only conscious Foal drew his brother into his arms and managed to reach out and feel Caesar's flank. The wise stallion knew that the Foal was far too small to be able to climb onto his back, so he went slowly and carefully as he led them all to safety.

Jean Paul collapsed as soon as he got into fresh air. He desperately wanted to get up and save his mother, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Despite his protests, his weary body fell into an exhausted sleep.

Gustave felt the grass beneath his fingertips and instantly knew something was amiss. Leaping to his feet he saw his brother lying unconscious beside him and Caesar urgently nuzzling his side. Turning, Gustave's jaw dropped at the sight of the barn raging with the iridescent glow of amber flames. Everything came back to him like a splash into a cool pond and with nimble feet he took of running towards the nearest neighbor's house, all the while praying he hadn't been unconscious too long.

--With Raoul and Christine

Raoul had dropped his trousers and was roughly puling Christine towards him. He slowly bunched her cotton dress up until only her thin chemise kept her unexposed. To her neck, Raoul administered bruising kisses and to her breasts he applied savage force with his pampered hands. Suddenly his lustful entourage was interrupted by the cries of villagers. Raoul growled in annoyance, but readjusted his clothing nonetheless. Slowly then, he drew a sharp dagger.

"A shame I cannot purify your monster's tainting. I will however end your pathetic life and send you to Hell with those brats and their bastard father!"

With a swift swing of his right arm, Raoul stabbed it into Christine's flesh over and over again. He watched as a delicious pool of life-blood spread from her wounds and her delicate porcelain white form turned a deathly gray. Satisfied, Raoul made a hasty retreat and eventually stumbled far enough away to allow his body to rest and purge the liquid poison swimming in his veins.

--Two Hours Later…

In the swirling mists of the barn fire's dying embers, Gustave sat silent beside Jean and Caesar. Had the adults found anything, they left it undisclosed to the tender youth. Gustave's watery eyes rose to the form of an elderly neighbor approaching.

"Son, you say your Mum was out there?"

"Yes! There was a man and cough, cough, cough"

"Take it easy boy, we think we found her."

"You did!"

Gustave's hopeful visage dissolved when he caught the look of sadness crossing the elder man's face.

"I'm afraid those bandits…sent her to sing with the angels…Sonny."

Gustave's eyes widened and he furiously shook his head.

"No, no, no! Mum is fine! Tell me she's fine! Why her! Why Mommy!"

Breaking down into tears, the old man felt sorry for the deformed little orphan. Even though the man had always held suspicions about the mother, he could not find it in his heart to find dislike for a little boy who had just become an orphan.

"Tell me boy, do you have any family?"

Sniffling, Gustave shook his head and the older neighbor sighed painfully.

"Jock, we gathered the stuff inside the boy's shack."

Jock rose his aging eyes towards the form of another neighbor and disengaged his body from the iron grip of the weeping Gustave in order to stand and take a look at what was brought.

"Did you find anything that might help tell us who we need to tell this about."

"Yes, there are some newspaper articles about the diva Mademoiselle Daae."

"Boy, is that your mother?"

Again Gustave nodded and the two neighbors exchanged a surprised look before sobering up again.

"Well everyone knows that the Daae girl was an orphan herself…"

"So I guess they gotta go to an orphanage eh Jock?"

"Aye, I suppose so…"

The troupe of villagers had found traces of blood and obviously signs of scuffling on the ground, but they never did find Christine's actual body. The large amount of blood however, left the group to deduce that she was dead. While the adults continued to talk all about him, Gustave let silent tears trail down his cheeks before laying back and sending a quiet prayer to the safety of his mother before letting sleep consume him.

End Chapter 11

A/N: Whew! That was a lot to write! Ah well, I'm really proud of how this one turned out. Please review and I shall send you Hugs!


	12. Nightingale Rising

Nightingale Rising 

Takes place in Paris, France. One year after Christine's death.

The early morning sun rose filtering the sky with salmon colored hues. It was mid- December, and as the mists of dawn twirled around the brick Parisian buildings in a shadowy back alley, two bleary amber eyes blinked open. The owner of said eyes yawned and wearily sat up cracking the exhausted muscles of his pale frame. To the left of the thin early-riser, another form stirred and tiredly sat up. This new form was even thinner than the already risen one, and the emerald eyes within this sickly form were dulled slightly with illness. The amber eyed body turned towards the emerald and finally spoke.

"How are you feeling today Gus?"

Gus answered his slightly elder twin with a rather loud sneeze. Sighing, Jean Paul wrapped another raggedy blanket around his unwell brother before gathering the small satchel of their belongings into his arms.

"Do you think you'll be able to play today Gus?"

The pale-faced Gus nodded weakly before grasping the worn handle of his Grandfather's violin and following his brother towards the hustle and bustle of the market street.

--Three Streets away at apartment # 131

From the moment he woke up he knew that today was going to be bad. For starters, his head hurt. Second, it was very sunny. And finally, Meg Giry's three month old baby was wailing at the top of its' lungs for the fifth time that morning. Grasping his black-clad blanket a bit harder, the weary form did his best to block out the babe's piercing screech. Finally he could take no more…

"MEG! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT ANNOYING WHELPS' MOUTH I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

"ERIK DESTLER IF YOU DIDN'T SPEND FIVE HOURS LAST NIGHT PLAYING MUSIC LOUDLY GIZELLE MIGHT NOT NEED TO SCREAM!"

The angry form of the Phantom of the Opera came stomping down the apartment stairs, hair mused and face livid.

"I have nothing against kids, but if I hear that that that _things_ cries one more time-."

"Oui, can it both of you. Sheesh, it's bad enough with Gizelle we don't need two adult babies now do we?"

The two 'adults' huffed and turned away from one another with angry faces while Antoinette Giry merely sighed and went about preparing breakfast. As she stirred eggs for an omelet, she recalled the day Erik showed up at her door.

(A/N: Yeah flashback time!)

Three years prior… 

_It was just about this time of year…We had just received news from Hailey that Christine had left without so much as a clue as to where she went. Oh I recall how distraught Meg was. She had only just married Theo and they had only just learned that she was expecting. I remember how the bell rang and Meg answered it, I'll never forget that scream…_

_"Aiiieeeeeeee GHOST!"_

_And then that thud…I thought she'd died when I came rushing into the room and saw a completely caught off guard Erik standing there befuddled. _

_"Erik! How…How how is this possible!"_

_"Madame, I'd love to explain, but shouldn't we get Megan somewhere?"_

_I'll never forget how he explained his escape and how those idiot rioters chased him for days. _

_"After three months the guard called off the search and I was able to set up a ruse in which they fell for and I managed to escape."_

_"You mean that body wasn't yours'?"_

_"No…"_

_"Do I even want to know who's body it was?"_

_I remember tapping my foot in that motherly fashion he hates and how he rolled his eyes._

_"If you must know it was a corrupt guard chasing around some former ballet rats. He had around the same build as me so I killed him in a manner that would confuse us."_

_At that point Meg's husband Theo interjected…_

_"Would they not recognize that it was not you by the face…"_

_"That is what I'm saying boy…I killed him in a manner so that they could no longer identify his face."_

_Theo and I shared a shudder before Erik smiled and looked expectantly at us_

_"So where's Christine?"_

_Theo turned a bit pale and excused himself to check on Meg, the coward._

_"Erik…we…we don't know…"_

_I've seen Erik have temper tantrums, emotional outbursts, wild sobs, everything imaginable, but nothing was scarier than seeing that smile remain on his face whilst his hand gripped the glass of tea so hard it shattered._

_"What do you mean… 'you don't know…?'"_

_"Oh Erik please don't be upset, we thought you were dead! She was living with Hailey and-."_

_"Hailey! Hailey Duboix!"_

_"Yes, she was living with her when she just disappeared…"_

_I didn't dare tell him Christine had had children when she left, Dear God I'd have been dead before I blinked._

_I don't know if I'll be able to put up with him much longer though…He and Meg act more and more like siblings. I'm going to go insane with those two, the grandchildren Gizelle and Pierre, and Monsieur Silence himself: Theo I would be insane not to go insane…_

(A/N: Yeah END flashback!)

Yet again Madame Giry sighed as another fight broke out between Erik and Meg, this time it was over the cream for the coffee. Gathering her wits about her, Madame Giry prepared to berate the two while Theo sat calmly in the background feeding his three-year-old son toast and holding his three-month-old daughter contently in his arms.

--Market street 12:00 pm (noon)

Jean Paul stood with top hat in hand running back and forth through the gathered crowd collecting coins while Gus played the violin. They had been at this mad job since dawn, and they had barely obtained enough francs to buy a day's worth of bread. Ten months ago, the twins along with twenty-five others had been forced onto the street when the tiny orphanage they had all been living at closed down. Now on the streets, Gus and Jean Paul had used their talents to make money wherever they could. In the fall and winter Gus played the violin and sang Christmas Carols during the holidays, in spring and summer, Jean Paul did labor jobs and chalk drawings on the pavement. Gus had finished his piece and took a bow while Jean Paul got the rest of the coins and joined his brother back in the alleyway to count the loot.

"Only a little bit this time…"

"How're we gonna eat off of that Jean?"

Jean looked worriedly at his very sick brother and considered an offer he had been welcomed to that very afternoon.

"Gus, what would you say if I got us some permanent jobs…?"

"I'd say you somehow stole some wine off another bum."

"Now I'm serious! The other day the lead alto for the Opera Populaire's cast overheard you playing the violin and he said that they need a violinist solo-artist for this upcoming opera!"

"The Opera Populaire? Are you kidding! That's the most famous opera house in the world! Mum was the diva there!"

"I know stupid! So are you in or what!"

"Of course! What's the name of the lead alto guy?"

"Theo, Theo Constantine Giry apparently he liked his wife's last name."

End Chapter 12

A/N: I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out; I wanted to have a little comedy since the chapters thus far have been really sad. So let me know how happy you are to know that Erik's alive and well! Let me hear those reviews! Also note that…

Erik's age: 43 (ten years older than Christine)

Jean Paul and Gus's age: 4.5 (Yes, they're four and a half)

Antoinette Giry: 51 (eight years older than Erik)

Theo and Meg: 32 (Met and married after Erik's 'death.')

Pierre and Gizelle: 3 and 3mths. (Theo and Meg's children.)

Okay just to be ultra clear, Theo Constantine took Giry as a second last name because he liked the way it sounded, also YES, he is the lead alto at the Opera Populaire who confronted Jean Paul. Remember, Jean Paul doesn't look too much like Erik, so Theo couldn't tell that they're related.


	13. A Fortnight Till Phantasy

**A Fortnight Till Phantasy**

Inside Opera Populaire, two weeks after Gustave and Jean Paul have their discussion over Theo Constantine Giry and the solo-violinist career.

Never in his four and a half years had Gus felt as alone as he did now. Two weeks ago his brother had found Monsieur Constantine-Giry and told him that he had considered his offer. Theo had immediately made contact and brought Gustave to the theatre to practice and meet the cast as well as his fellow band mates. The managers expected him to play with the rest of the orchestra and then do his solo bit when the intermission was over in the fourth act. Honestly, he'd never seen an opera so he had no idea what the managers meant. When he looked at Theo with wide panicked eyes, Theo laughed and promised that they would tell him what to do. After meeting and briefly playing for the managers, Theo introduced him to the uninterested cast and then brought him over to the orchestra. All at once poor Gustave was bombarded with insults and shouting voices who greatly objected to a mere child playing above all the experienced members. The conductor however, saw the raggedy state of Gustave and took special note of the length of cloth wrapped around the right-hand side of his face. Clearing his throat, he spoke, breaking Gustave out of his brief reflections.

"We cannot judge the poor boy until he plays. Go on now son, play something."

Mournfully sighing, Gustave brought his violin to his chin and gently laid the bow across the strings. Like a lark's morning song, he played one of the many songs he himself had written. Once finished he resumed his respectful position and looked at the conductor with anxious eyes.

"My Lord…where did you learn to play that way…? And that song, I've never heard of that song before."

Glancing at Theo for permission to answer, Gustave spoke only after Theo had nodded.

"My Mother used to say that music is in my blood, so I guess you could say that is how I know how to play…as for the song, I wrote it. I call it Requiem for a Spirit."

"That's beautiful boy, now come here, I have the sheet music for you."

Finally growing excited, Gustave raced over to the conductors form and took the papers from him. Bowing politely he turned to leave, but was caught by the arm.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is your face covered? Are you injured?"

Gustave's eyes widened briefly in fear before he tapped into his intuition and thought up a crafty lie.

"Yes, you see…there are many wild dogs in the streets and well I was mauled a little while back and…"

"I'm terribly sorry my boy. Well, be sure to practice and be ready to play two weeks from this Friday."

Relaxing and nodding, Gustave was leaving when Theo called out to him.

"Be sure to tell your brother he's invited!"

"I will thank you sir!"

--Apartment #131

Erik was just enjoying another page from one of his favorite books, when he suddenly felt something very slimy and very alive, moving on his head. Crying out, he leapt from the chair like a cat and drew a fat frog from his head. Furiously, he turned his head just in time to see the mischievous form of Pierre racing from the room giggling like a madman. Dropping the terrified amphibian, Erik took off after Pierre Hell-bent on revenge. Racing around the couch, Erik caught the sight of the brat's left shoe and was just about to grab him when an extreme pain exploded from the back of his head.

"Arrgh! Damn you woman!"

Holding his pounding head, Erik looked up to see the raging form of Meg bearing a frying pan and a giggling Gizelle. Behind her stood Pierre who bore a smug face and a stuck-out tongue. Reaching for Pierre earned Erik a smack to the hand with the metal cooking utensil and he stood up. World War was about to break out within the home when suddenly the front door opened to an ecstatic Theo and a tanned/mustached foreign man laughing happily alongside him. Theo's face fell upon sensing the ominous aura that hung on the air between his wife and (for lack of a better phrase) brother-in-law. The mood was ruined when a happy three-month old gurgled and reached her tiny hands out for her Papa. Sighing loudly and secretly swearing payback, Erik turned and suddenly broke into a smile upon recognizing the foreign man.

"Nadir! You old dog, what on earth are you doing in this dump?"

Another smack compliments of Meg was prevented thanks to the quick action of Theo.

"I'm here to celebrate Christmas with you Erik and thus I present you with my gift."

Rolling his eyes because he knew that Nadir wasn't even Catholic, he took the small box from his friend and undid the wrapping to reveal a flier for an opera.

"What the…?"

"Oh come now! For Allah's sake Erik it's the Annual Christmas Opera!"

Erik had never been closer to smacking someone in his whole life than he was at that moment.

"I know that you dolt! I'm a wanted criminal, what do you think they'd do if I showed up, kiss my ass and whistle Dixie?"

This time Theo did not stop Meg from smacking Erik again.

"My friend you're the infamous Phantom! I figured you'd be able to sneak us in!"

"You make it sound as though I am as underhanded as a common thief."

Meg interjected the banter with her own snobbish comment.

"You are as underhanded as a common thief."

Erik growled lowly at Meg before Theo wisely dragged his family towards the kitchen.

"Come on my friend! I happen to know you have not been to an opera well, since your own."

Thinking to himself Erik grumbled a quiet sarcastic, 'I wonder why that is.' Before answering Nadir again.

"Alright, alright, I'll go if you're going to be this adamant."

"Good, the first showing is on-."

"I lived at the opera half my life I know when the Annual Christmas Opera is."

Nadir rolled his eyes before heading towards the sound of an over-worked Antoinette Giry who called shrilly for dinner. Taking his time Erik glanced out the window before following. In his mind his thoughts jumbled.

'Christine always loved the Christmas Opera…'

Making a mental note that the opera was scheduled for two weeks from the end of the upcoming Friday, Erik joined the Giry's and Nadir at dinner.

--A Small Room in the Opera Populaire's Dormitories.

"Jean…?"

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"Obviously since I'm speaking…"

"Do…do you think Mum would be proud of us…?"

" I don't think stupid, I know. If she wasn't proud of us she'd show up right now and beat some sense into us."

"Mum would never do that!"

"I know you idiot, I was kidding, now shuddup and go to sleep…"

Sighing, Gustave closed his eyes and whispered a prayer towards the Heavens.

'Please, grandfather Daae, Mother, Father, please let me do all of you proud. Let me make the name Destler and Daae go down in infamy. I'll make you proud…I swear it.'

End Chapter 13

A/N: Please Review! I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updating yesterday. Forgiveith me, I am unworthy! T-T


	14. The Jealous Thorn

**The Jealous Thorn**

Opera Populaire, Annual Christmas Opera. December 23…

Originally, Raoul DeChagney would never be caught dead returning to the Opera Populaire, but he was a patron and his wife did love anything related to society. Raoul had married a young baroness from Austria after learning that he had murdered Christine, and though Renée was nothing more than a means of relieving his sexual frustrations, he still gave her whatever she wanted. He was still unsure exactly what happened that night a year and a half ago when he awoke in the woods, but when he eventually stumbled back into town he learned from his private army that Christine and her two brats had been killed. His annoying wife tugged at his sleeve and whispered into his ear as they took their seats in Opera box #5.

"Oh, Raoul! I'm so excited, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes Renée, now hush."

In the back-alley behind the opera two forms shifted nervously as they snuck into a small passageway leading into the building.

"Erik, are you sure this leads to the stage?"

"No, we're heading straight into the arms of the police, they're sitting right ahead of us waiting to fire."

"That's not funny."

"Hmm, damn I must be losing my touch."

Silently laughing, Erik led the way deeper into the Opera house. Every few moments he could hear Nadir beg Allah to guide him. He rolled his eyes and pushed aside a doorway to reveal the catwalk right above the stage.

"My friend you are definitely not losing your touch."

Rolling his eyes one last time Erik followed Nadir onto the middle of the platform and took a seat to watch the opera begin.

Gustave had taken his seat beside another violinist and began warming up. It only took a few minutes before the conductor tapped his baton on the podium and signaled for the orchestra to begin the first song. Gustave closed his eyes and let his soul enter his music. He barely noticed when the music began to quiet and the first Intermission began. However, when the last song finished he opened his eyes and let his nervousness begin to fill him up.

--In box 5

Raoul's slightly embarrassed wife stirred him awake.

"Raoul, darling, wake up, it's Intermission."

Shaking his head, Raoul stood up and followed Renée towards the exit where many of the other patrons were gathering.

--On the catwalk

"Erik…do you know of anywhere umm more comfortable to sit…?""Oh forgive me Nadir, let me go find the throne room, and oh how terrible of me, I forgot to bring the harem."

"That's not funny Erik."

"That makes me 0 for 2…I am losing my touch!"

Erik sighed dramatically and received a glare from his good friend.

"Well the least you can do is tell me what is coming up?"

"There should be a solo from a violinist and then the damn thing ends."

"Ah, sounds good!"

"Humph! Only if the violinist is good."

--Behind stage

"Alright then Gustave, just play the song and then take your bows."

"Y-yes sir…"

Gustave was pale as a ghost and shaking so bad that the conductor almost wanted to go onstage for him. Deciding to try and comfort him, the conductor called out just before Gustave entered the stage.

"Just relax and listen to the music Gus!"

Nodding and taking a deep breath, Gustave took his place onstage.

--On the Catwalk

"Oh look Erik, the violinist is onstage."

Erik turned and felt his breath catch in his throat. The person taking the place was a boy no older than five, his raven colored hair was smoothed back and he was clothed in an outfit obviously borrowed. What was really eye-catching however was the white cloth covering half his face. The entire building fell deathly silent, and suddenly, the boy's music filled the air.

--On Stage

There were no thoughts within himself, only music. He could hear his mother's beautiful voice filling his soul. He slowly let every note entrance his sheltered heart and smiled faintly as the notes consumed him. The final chord filtered through the air and Gustave lowered the bow and opened his eyes towards the audience. Several tense moments passed before the room burst into applause.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Nervously, Gustave bowed and smiled again at the over-excited crowd. From the right of the stage, the conductor appeared and once again the room fell silent.

"I would just like to introduce our young star, this is Gustave!"

More applause erupted and Gustave turned a light pink as he bowed again. The audience began calling out as he resumed his upward stance.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Looking up at his conductor, Gustave readied to play again as the conductor nodded and the applause died down again. His silent lullaby filled the air…

"_In sleep he sang to me In dreams he came…_"

--On the Catwalk

Erik couldn't breath. He couldn't think…the song. The violinist was playing the song that held every single thought he ever felt for Christine elegantly. His deft fingers glided across the instrument performing his lover's and his own song. The boy finished and Erik was thrown from his silent world.

"Who is he!"

His voice was angry and terrified at the same time, and Nadir looked oddly at Erik.

"My friend what is wrong?"

"His name! What's the boy's name!"

"Gustave-."

"NO! His full name!"

"I don't know Erik-."

"Damn it man find out!"

Racing past the confused Persian, Erik took off down the passageway towards the stage where Gustave left backstage and headed towards his brother.

--Box 5

Raoul was beyond furious, his feet pounded on the stairway as he made his way backstage. He had sworn that he would never leave anything behind that would remind him of Christine. His mind swirled…how was it possible? His men had burned the brats alive! Yet, here they were alive and making a great lives for themselves. He would stop them; he would make them suffer as she did…

--Backstage

"Gus! Gus, you did such an awesome job!"

"Thanks Jean!"

The ecstatic brother hugged his twin before turning towards the exit.

"Now come on, let's go find Monsieur Firman so he can pay us!"

Smiling, Gus nodded and the two took off towards the foyer where the managers would be well wishing the patrons.

--Halfway to the Foyer

Gus was running happily beside his brother when the most terrifying noise filled his ears…

"Aggggggrrrrhhhh!"

The scent of blood filled the air and Gus turned terrified eyes towards the form of his brother. He was falling to the ground, his eyes wide, his mouth opened to release a scream. Blood fell from his lips, and his small form hit the ground in a loud thunk. The crack of a gunshot still hung loudly on the air.

"JEAN!"

Gus turned, he was going to save him, help him, do something, but his body was jerked off the ground. He tried to scream, but a hand covered his mouth and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Now you will suffer as your father suffered…"

--With Erik

Erik had been watching Gustave interact with the other boy, and he followed them when they were heading towards the foyer. Suddenly, he heard it. A gunshot sang through the building. Increasing his pace, Erik came to the hallway and spied one of the boys on the ground. He was bleeding severely…Erik didn't hesitate as he gathered the boy into his arms and ran out the building. He would save this boy; he would save him and get the answers he desired.

--With Gus

He didn't know where he was being taken, his eyes were blindfolded, and his mouth silenced with something that tasted disgusting. His hands were tied behind his back, but he could feel wood beneath his hands. Suddenly, voices filled his ears.

"Monsieur Viscount, I don't understand…why do you want us to take this boy?"

Gus was suddenly yanked to his feet and the blindfold was pulled from his eyes. Dim light filled his eyes and he groaned slightly in pain from the brightness. It was then that he realized that his face was exposed. Trying desperately to shield himself only earned him a pistol whipping. He turned his eyes towards the voice once again.

"Ugh, yes, I do believe we can use a face like that for _something_…"

The blindfold was replaced and Gus was sent back into a world of darkness and uncertainty.

End Chapter 14

A/N: Weeee another chapter down! Please Review! Oh and Erik took Jean, but he doesn't know that Jean and Gus are related because though he did see them talking, he didn't hear what they were saying.


	15. Dreaming of Never

**Dreaming of Never**

In apartment number 131 

Erik now sat at the foot of one of the four beds that could be found within the Giry's household. Four days ago, he had rescued the young boy from the foyer of the Opera Populaire. Upon returning, Antoinette had bombarded him with questions. He merely ignored her and brought the child into his room where he quickly tended to the gunshot wound. A flurry of sadness crossed him as the injury reminded him of Christine's. Just as her arm had been grazed, the boy's left abdomen had been wounded in the same fashion. It was a rare moment in which he felt tenderness, gently he wrapped the boy's stomach and smiled very faintly as the child visibly relaxed. Now that it had been several days, Erik was beyond positive that he would make a full recovery. The sound of the door opening diverted his attention to Madame Giry's form.

"How is he doing?"

"Hmm about the same, the injury is healing nicely."

Nodding, Antoinette was about to leave when a new voice filled the room.

"Gus…?"

It was weak and pain filled, but both adults heard it and snapped their heads towards the child's eyes.

"Who…who are you?"

"I am Madame Giry and this is Erik."

The boy's amber eyes glanced at his unknown helpers before his lids fell closed and he attempted to sit up. A gentle hand came to rest at his shoulder, and he re-opened his eyes to see the man known as Erik pushing him back.

"You must rest, your wound is still healing."

Faintly, the boy smiled and he whispered thank you before directing his attention towards the other being in the room.

"Um, Madame Giry? Can you tell me um what happened?"

"Yes child, from what Erik has told me, you were heading towards the Opera Populaire's managers when you were shot."

The boy's eyes widened as he seemingly recalled the events passed. He sat up despite Erik's earlier protest and wildly tried to get out of bed.

"I must go back to the Opera house! Please tell me where to go!"

Erik quickly managed to subdue the young child, but he still weakly fought against the strong arms that held him down.

"What is so urgent that you must leave in such a state?"

"My brother, my twin brother Gus, he's still back there!"

Erik's eyes widened in disbelieve and he more forcefully held the boy down.

"You mean to tell me that that violinist, Gustave is your brother!"

"Yes, my only brother, please sir! He's the only family I have left!"

Before anyone could do anything the boy fainted from over-exerting himself. Erik turned towards the shocked form of Antoinette.

"You, you know something…"

Erik knew that he was perhaps being a bit accusatory, but the look on her face suggested something.

"I might Erik…quickly, we must talk to Theo."

Erik took one last look at the boy's tussled curly-brown hair before following Antoinette down the narrow stairs into the large kitchen. Meg was making dinner while Theo entertained his two children with a house of cards. Theo looked up at the sound of the approaching caretakers and smiled. His smile fell however, when he saw worry on his mother-in-law's face and confusion on the Phantoms'.

"What's wrong?"

"Theo, please come with me into the dining room."

Not arguing, Theo followed silently behind the two black clothed forms and watched as Antoinette closed the door behind them.

"Theo, you must tell me all that you know about the two boys you found in the street."

"You mean Gustave and Jean Paul?"

"Yes, Jean's the one upstairs correct?"

"Yes, that's Jean, his twin brother's the one who played the violin at the Christmas Gala."

"Yes yes, we figured as much fool, now get on with how you met them!"

Normally, Theo's passive nature allowed him to ignore Erik's gruff attitude, but Theo could sense that Erik was generally concerned over something.

"Well I met them on the street when Gustave was playing his violin for money. Apparently, they're orphans from the countryside. Their mother was murdered and the two were sent to a cheap orphanage. Unfortunately, the orphanage closed down and they were forced into the street. Gustave and Jean made money using their talents and well, that's how I discovered them."

"Do you perhaps know their full name…?"

Both Erik and Theo were confused by Giry's bizarre question.

"Why?"

"Do you know it or not?"

"Yes, Jean gave me their full names when I met them. I believe Gustave's whole name is Gustave Erik Destler and Jean's is Jean Paul Destler."

Theo was thrown completely off guard when his body was violently slammed into the wall behind him. His wide ice-blue eyes locked to the blazing amber one's glaring into his own.

"You had better be lying!"

"I-I'm not Erik…Th-that's their whole names'."

Erik dropped Theo to the floor and looked murderously at Antoinette.

"You were the last to here from her! Start talking!"

Antoinette had never heard Erik use that deadly of a voice on her, and she shook as she spoke.

"Ha-Hailey wrote t-to me when they c-came. I thought you were dead Erik you have to understand! And then she left Hailey's and oh I thought you'd never see her again. I didn't know that the boy's would-."

Erik had his hands clamped over his ears and he was violently shaking his head.

"No no no no no…stop…"

Suddenly, Erik burst from the room and swept past a frightened Meg and her children. Never before had Erik ran up stairs faster than that moment. Pushing open Jean's room he entered to find the boy gathering belongings in a desperate attempt to leave. Grabbing the front of Jean's shirt he held him up to eye level and spoke barely above a deadly whisper.

"What happened to her?"

"What…?"

"Don't be stupid with me boy what happened to your mother!"

"Why do you care!"

It was then that Erik finally saw past the murderous red glow that was surrounding his eyesight. He could now see that a tear-streaked five year old was caught in his death-grip and as he looked into the boy's eyes he felt sadness rise in his soul. This boy, this Jean, had his eyes. The same golden-brown eyes as his own. Slowly falling to his knees, Erik gently hugged the boy, crying as he held him tightly in his hold. He never expected anything back, but unbelievably; two small arms encircled his neck and hugged him back. Then he heard a small voice quietly speaking to him.

"D-did you know my m-mother?"

Nodding very slowly, Erik felt the boy take a deep breath and break from his grasp.

"Who who are you really…sir?"

"I-I am your father."

End Chapter 15

A/N: Please Review; I shall be posting another chapter after this one sometime tonight. I'm really excited with how this chapter came out, so tell me if you like it! Hugs and smiles for you all!


	16. Agony of Endless Night

**Agony of Endless Night**

--Still in Apartment #131

The room was deathly silent. Jean turned his widened eyes towards the man who had just claimed to be his father. His father he thought weakly. My dad, the one mother called 'Angel.' Wearily, Jean stepped closer to Erik's form. Looking deeply into his eyes he suddenly realized that his own eyes were the exact same color. Yet, just as Gus's face was always half there, so was Erik's. Tilting his head slightly, Jean finally let a small smile rise onto his face.

"You really are…"

The statement was laced with disbelief, but to Erik it was as though Saint Peter had just personally informed him that he was allowed to enter heaven. Before Jean could even blink, Erik had gathered the boy back into his arms and hugged him tightly. When Jean was released, the smile that had bloomed on his face fell when he saw sadness and seriousness in his father's eyes.

"Jean…what, what happened to your mother?"

--In an Unknown Location

Gustave had a headache. His aching brain told him that his _manager _was approaching. He whimpered, and drew himself into a tighter ball. He didn't want to be here, he never asked to be here. Why had he been so shunned? Why did his mommy have to leave him? He cried as he was jerked roughly to his feet. The callous hands that dragged him into the dim tent light nearest to the bars of his cage seemed to burn as they touched the raw skin of his wounded wrists. Gustave had long since learned to deafen himself to the noise of the creatures around him. His face was suddenly brought out into full light and several screams filled the room. People gasped and pointed, oo'ed and awed. He ignored them, and let himself slip into the nothingness of his subconscious. The _manager _didn't like it when he did nothing, so Gustave screamed in pain when the whip cracked against his spine.

"_You are nothing boy, you will die, you are a devil, a devils' child, live not fair child, burn, rot and die you disgusting excuse of a human!_"

With the last of the _managers' _words dying, Gustave let the bittersweet taste of blood send him into unconsciousness.

--In the Streets of Paris

Erik had never been angrier. He had let a wave of sadness cross him for only a minute before he left. Death would find DeChagney for what he had done. It had taken Jean the better part of two hours to tell the story without bursting into tears. Erik had held him the entire time, swearing to whatever being of power there was that he would get revenge. Madame Giry had stopped him before he had stormed out Hell-bent on death upon Raoul. She had convinced him that it would be better to confront the managers first and get them to get Raoul, and then he could get justice for Christine legally. It didn't sound that grand to him, but when Jean's small hand tugged on his sleeve and the boy quietly said that he liked that idea; Erik did not disagree. Erik smirked as he arrived in the opera house and grinned widely when he entered the manager's office and patiently waited for Andre, Firman and Antoinette to show. Twenty minutes later, the door opened and the three people he was expecting entered.

"Gentlemen."

Erik said trying desperately to control his temper by clenching and unclenching his fist. Even such a mild action like this has caused the two managers to gulp nervously.

"I would appreciate it if you could be so kind as to tell me where my son is? "

"Yo- your son?" Firmin gulps stealing a glance at his partner

"Do not play the idiot with me. You are this close as to feeling my Lasso crushing your throat. My son, the little boy who played the solo on the stage the other night. Where is he?"

The last three words coming out as a snarl.

"He never came to see us Monsieur O.G." the smaller of the two Andre replied nervously.

Erik said nothing he knew how much he intimidated the two fools. Only if they cooperated in the beginning then maybe things like this wouldn't have happened. He'd still have Christine and the four of them would have been a happy family.

"Monsieur."

Madame Giry spoke up for the first time.

"We have heard a very interesting tale from his brother Jean. Jean claims that it was the Viscount who killed their mother Christine Daae."

Tears appeared in the ballet mistress's eyes, Christine was like her second daughter and for her to be killed so violently it hurt.

"He says that the Viscount called his mother several rather crude names before he and his brother attacked him. Later that day Raoul and several men attacked he and his brother. The boys were left to die in a burning barn. It was only because of a miracle they survived."

Wiping the tears from her face Madame Giry's face became the stiff stern face of legend.

"Now if what he says is true and I have no reason to doubt him then Viscount or not he is reliable for his actions and must suffer the consequences."

"But Madam Giry you can't be serious!" Firmin shouted, "He's a Viscount! One of the most noble and ancient families in France and you want us to bring him here and accuse him of a crime that seems nothing more then a wild tale made up by a madman and his equally mad offspring."

At this the last thin strand of Erik's patience broke and he launched himself across the desk grabbing onto Firmin's shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

Erik raged, his face only millimeters away from the frightened managers.

"It is because of that Fop my family is broken. My wife dead. One son suffering from a gun shot wound and the other missing. And why? Why? BECAUSE A SPOILED LITTLE BASTARD DIDN'T GET WHAT HE WANTED. HE DIDN'T GET THE GIRL. SHE DIDN'T WANT HIM. SHE TOLD HIM REPEATEDLY SHE LOVED HIM AS A FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE. HE WAS AT THE MASQUERADE WHEN HE SAW THE TWO OF US EMBRACE. HE WAS AT THE PERFORMANCE OF DON JUAN WHEN HE HEARD US SING. AND BECAUSE OF HIM BECAUSE OF HIM I WILL NEVER HAVE MY CHRISTINE BACK. My angel."

The last word was whispered barely heard before he broke down into sobs losing his hold on Firmin. Madame Giry quickly wrapped her arms around the man whose soul had been shattered too many times.

Both managers watched in a disturbed awe as the feared Opera Ghost cried into the shoulders of the ballet mistress as if he were a little child whose favorite pet died. Andre finally broke the silence.

"Very well we shall send for the Viscount and all matters shall be settled."

"For your sakes gentlemen they better be."

Erik hissed breaking from Madame Giry. Even red faced and crying his voice had that menace in it that meant business.

End Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks go to mikabronxgirl she helped write part of this chapter. You rock girl! Please review loves!


	17. Merciful Angel

**Merciful Angel**

Within The Opera Populaire's manager's office

Raoul knocked on the door.

"Come in." Firmin called rubbing his neck.

"You sent for me?"

Raoul asked not noticing the dark figure of the Phantom in the corner

"Um… Yes Monsieur Viscount."

Andre smiled nervously eyes on Raoul and not the O.G

"Well."

Raoul demanded he had more important places to be at the moment then stuck in the office of the managers and Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry has come here to make a very serious claim." Firmin started

"Of course we don't believe a word." Andre added for good measure.

"And what is the nature of this claim?"

Raoul inquired nodding to indicate Madame Giry's presence.

"The nature of this claim boy." a fourth voice hissed voice as cold as ice.

"You took something that was mine and I want it back."

Erik moved out from the shadows to take his original sit by Antoinette.

"Me have something of yours."

Raoul scoffed sounding bravery then he actually felt.

"Don't play games with me boy." his voice still a hiss.

" Four days ago directly after the Christmas Gala a little boy no older then 5 years made his way from the stage towards this very office. Only he along with his twin brother never made it here. On their way a shot was fired. One child went down and the other whirled around to see his brother fall. Screaming was heard. I grabbed the boy that had been shot not knowing at the time the other boy was his brother. I took the boy to my home and cared for him taking care of the bullet wound and other injuries. When he woke he told me a very interesting story. Would you like to guess as to what the story was about?"

The manager's office was deadly quiet. Madame Giry had tears in hers that were fighting to spill down her cheeks. Both managers were trying their best to fully understand the situation. But it was the faces of Erik and Raoul that spoke more then words ever could. Raoul's face paled for a moment before becoming flustered. Erik had the look of murderous rage on his face. A look that very few saw and would never want to see again in their lifetime.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Raoul denied

"It would be prudent Monsieur if you didn't hold your tongue." Madame Giry's voice dripping with distain and anger.

"Do you know who I am? Who my family is? How dare you make such claims!" Raoul shouted hoping to be intimidating.

"You are a dead man if you don't spill DeChagny."

Erik snarled Raoul's last name escaping from his lips like the vilest of curse words.

Raoul's eyes wandered around the room the managers Firmin and Andre looked sympathetic but afraid. Madame Giry had a look that her girls knew so well: one of server disappointment. Slowly his eyes made his way to the Phantom the man known as Erik whose very posture made him feel queasy.

"Christine was supposed to be MY wife. Mine. Not some deformed freak posing as an angelic music teacher. When I became Patron and found out that Christine was here.

"After she sung on stage mind you." Giry mumbled

"That Christine was here. You see we had a history. As children we were playmates. I rescued her scarf from the sea after that we were inseparable until the unfortunate passing of Gustave Daae. To see her again after all that time brought back many welcomed childhood memories. I was hoping that she would still remember me. You recall gentlemen, that that was the night you wanted to introduce the two of us. Well I went into her dressing room received warmly enough. We spent some time reminiscing over our childhood I told her to get dressed I would be taking her out to celebrate. I left to prepare my carriage. When I returned I found her door locked and not one but TWO voices in her room. One Christine herself. The other him" Raoul stopped catching his breath.

--In an Unknown Location…

Clothed in a deep purple cloak, the body of a woman made its way through the streets. She was neither poor nor rich, but she had an air about her that suggested a harsh life. The gentle wind shifted and revealed the woman's dress, which had thus far been hidden beneath her cloak. It was a dark black mourning dress with red roses embroidered into the sides. Her head was hung as though she no longer wished to see the sun, however it snapped up when someone addressed her.

"Madame! Madame, please come forth, see the most terrifying things, the Skinless Man, or perhaps the Winged Beast or may haps the Devil's Spawn is more your fetish?"

The woman had been ignoring the man, continuing her journey to nowhere; but when the salesmen spoke of the last attraction, she turned and placed several francs hurriedly into the man's palm. She completely ignored the other attractions and stopped only when the sight of a small cage came before her. There were several people around her, but her eyes remained locked on the show.

Gustave was shaking again. He knew what was coming; he could see the people gathering to watch him be tortured. His _manager _appeared and roughly grabbed his arm and thrust him forward into the dim light. Suddenly, a voice cried out…

"RELEASE HIM! RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!"

Gus knew that voice…but it couldn't be! It had to be his overly active imagination. Yet, the form before him couldn't just nearly be an enigma…wearily he tried to call out…

"Mommy…"

Christine hadn't counted on being anywhere near a dump like this one, but the man out front had said, 'Devil's Spawn.' She knew that the chances of it being Erik were slim to none, but she had to try. She wasn't expecting this though, she never expected Gus her little boy, the one she was positive had died alongside his brother in a barn fire. The second she had seen his wounded and terrified form she had ripped the cloak from her head and desperately ordered her precious son's freedom. She heard him call for her and tried that much harder to fight against the two strong arms that held her back.

"I will pay you whatever you want!"

That got the men's attention. Quickly, she was steered into an apparent 'lead' tent where she was told to wait for Gustave's _manager _to appear and converse with her. She waited only a few minutes before the man came and took a seat in front of her.

"You say that you will pay anything woman?"

"I will pay whatever it takes to get my son back."

The man's eyes widened briefly, however he resumed his calm visage and smirked as he thought up a great price for the boy.

"Well, he is worth quite a lot…how high are you willing to go?"

"I told you as high as it takes…"

Christine was getting annoyed; her fierce green eyes were narrowed in rage and sparkled that deadly spark that warned all she was pissed.

"Unfortunately Madame, this boy was given to us by a Viscount also, he came with the instructions that he is never to be sold. So I'm terribly sorry Madame, but I'll have Hans here lead you out."

Christine couldn't even protest as she was violently jerked from her seat and led away. Despite this loss, she swore to herself she would find a way to get Gus out.

--Back At the Opera Populaire…

"This, _man_," Spat Raoul, "Was alone speaking to _my _Christine! Speaking to her in such a deceiving, maniacal voice, one, which I have no doubt tricked Christine into _thinking _she was in love with _you_."

Erik sprang forward to attack Raoul, but was held back by the manager's and Madame Giry.

"Ha! You see! See his violence! He comes to attack me! He is obviously lying about everything!"

"I beg to differ Monsieur Viscount…"

Four heads snapped toward the direction of the new voice. The small form of Jean stood leaning casually against the wall, his amber eyes narrowed in murderous rage, but his face holding a smug look upon it. Raoul wasn't expecting this and backed away paling as Jean stepped fully into the room.

"Go on Monsieur, tell them all of how you showed up and Mum shouted at your face and proved how much of a moron you are. Tell them of how you tried to kill me, twice now isn't it? You must be quite pathetic if you can't even kill one…little…boy…"

Raoul suddenly drew his rapier, which always hung loyally at his side. He charged forth, his insane blue eyes already slashing the boy to ribbons. Raoul was just about to hit him when a powerful fist knocked him off course and into the nearest wall. Low and angry, Erik's voice filled the air.

"Does anyone else disagree to calling the police?"

Three fearful and one smug heads shook no.

End Chapter 17

A/N: WOOT! Yes faithful readers, CHRISTINE'S ALIVE! To clarify, Christine had only entered the circus because she thought that perhaps it was Erik. She doesn't believe he is dead because looking at things rationally showed her that it is impossible for Erik to be caught so quickly. Also she ASSUMED that Jean and Gus are dead. What happened to her will be revealed in Chapter 18! Thanks formore content in this chapter goes to mikabronxgirl. Please Review!


	18. Speechless Dove

**Speechless Dove**

--At the Circus in an Unknown Location…

For three weeks Christine begged and pleaded for the return of her son and each day she was denied. She was beginning to give up when pictures of Erik flashed before her eyes. She could see his face, set in that steely determination that she loved so much, the one that showed he wouldn't back down from anything. Setting her psyche, she told herself she would get Gustave back today and together they would find Jean Paul and from there possibly live with the Giry's.

"Monsieur. Please I beg of you. I'll give you anything but give me my son."

"Madame I am sorry but that one came with explicit instructions. He can not be brought."

"Do you not understand I am his mother? He was never meant to be here in the first place!"

"Perhaps then you should have taken better care of your son."

Christine felt a wave of anger wash over her. How dare he insult her as a mother! He had no idea what she has gone through to make such claims.

"Up until three weeks ago I thought my son was dead! He, his twin brother and I were living peacefully in the countryside, when a jealous idiot from my past and his group of suck-ups attacked us. The idiot dragged me away from my sons and stabbed me until I could barely sit up. The last thing I remember is hearing them scream for me before I passed out. When I came to I found out that an old friend of mine had found me on the side of the road and took me to her home. She nursed me back to health and it wasn't until now that I was strong enough to venture out on my own."

Christine paused to catch a breath

"Once I was declared healthy enough, I set out on a search to find my sons. The only information I had to go on was that neither one of them was any where near the area I was when my friend found me. I have been looking for two years and have come up empty. Until I passed through your circus and heard you shout out about the Devil's Spawn."

Grabbing her handkerchief she dabbed away the tears. The manager shifted in his seat.

"It is a very touching story Madame, but orders are orders and the Viscount did pay me quiet handsomely. Besides, your son makes quite an attraction much more then any other."

"Bu-But he is my son. He was never meant to be an attraction. And I've told you repeatedly I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS I WANT MY SON."

The last sentence was screamed in an unladylike voice. The manager changed his focus from the woman across from him to the pouch of coins the devil's spawn made for the day. The bag felt just as heavy as usual which brought a smile to his slimy face. Christine just sat there dumbfound as the manager ignored her for the favor of his money.

'He is so pigheaded. If it's money he wants I told him I will pay what ever he wishes.'

Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Monsieur I think I have an idea that might be beneficial on both our parts. You'll make twice as much money as you did with my son, and if you do, you let him go. If not then I will leave and never bother you again."

She could already see the greed in his eyes.

"Twice then what he makes eh? And how do you propose to make me twice of what he makes?"

"Before my children were born I was a singer for the Opera Populaire. You might have heard of me I was La Daae for a period of time the leading lady. Many who've heard my voice compare it to that of an angel. If I sing for you I guarantee you can make twice if not triple of what you made today."

A dark grimy hand moved towards his chin as he thought about what she was offering. A chance to make triple of what he just made.

"Alright you have your deal. You come back tomorrow morning and sing until 6 pm. In that time if you managed to make triple of what he makes both of you are free to go. If not then you and he will become a pair attraction. The angel and her son the devil."

Anger washed over Christine her green eyes icy. She would prove this bastard wrong about her and her son!

"I agree, I will sing if you release my son. If I don't make triple than both he and I am yours' with out any further hassle from me."

Even as the words escaped her lips Christine could feel herself beginning to lose confidence.

'Can I really risk my son like that? Now that he has seen me, can I just sell us both if I don't fulfill my end of the bargain?'

--In the Manager's Office of the Opera Populaire

Erik had tied Raoul to a chair just to be positive he wouldn't try and escape. As he was tying him, he leaned close and whispered with a voice filled with detest and venom…

"If you do not tell the gendarmes everything and I mean _everything_, I swear to hunt you down and kill you like the worthless piece of shit you are."

Behind him, the managers and Antoinette looked like they'd just witnessed Hailey's comet passing by. Jean however, was making a rather crude face at Raoul who struggled violently to get the just out of reach five-year-old. Finishing the knot, Erik had to try his best not to smile at Jean who was doing a marvelous job of bothering the fop. Turning to Giry he finally spoke up after being seemingly silent for the past few minutes.

"Giry, would you be so kind as to get the gendarmes?"

Nodding, Antoinette quickly left the room glancing back only once to give Jean a disapproving look. Seeing her look, the crafty boy frowned, but ceased his unique form of torture. Coming suddenly to his senses, Jean turned towards his father with a concerned look upon his visage.

"Father, will the gendarmes want to arrest you too? Mommy used to say that you weren't exactly a saint when it came to following the law…"

Erik was tempted to smack the smirk that appeared on Raoul's face when Jean mentioned his not-too-tidy police record. Sighing, he turned towards Jean and knelt down so he could speak to him more personally.

"Yes Jean, they probably will. So I'm counting on you to make sure the _fop _does as he's told."

Nodding importantly, Jean saluted as his father smiled and left like the shadow he was. As soon as his Dad was out of sight, Jean turned wicked eyes towards Raoul. Laughing evilly, Jean rubbed his hands together and slowly approached the fop. Pausing at Andre's desk, he picked up an ink jug and drew a paintbrush from his back pocket. Sensing that he wouldn't like what was coming, Raoul gulped nervously and sat stalk still as Jean dipped his brush and prepared to paint…

End Chapter 18

A/N: Yeah another chapter down! Thanks again to Mirabronxgirl she once again provided content in this chapter. Please review, I tried really hard on this chapter and I feel as though I came up short in the last half. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD! TT


	19. The Blood in My Veins

**The Blood In My Veins**

--The Circus…

Christine had awoken bright and early, her angelic curls fluttering in the wind as she made her tempered way towards the circus grounds. As she walked, her head held high, the gypsies who owned the disturbing establishment sneered at her proud form. One even had the gall to speak up and say,

"Prepare for life in a cage Madame!"

Her dainty steps led her straight towards Gustave's 'humble abode.' Reaching his side, she smiled faintly at his curled form. Christine's pale fingers reached through the bars and gently swept off the hair tussled upon his face. The emerald green eyes so similar to her own faintly shuddered before revealing themselves from beneath their weary lids. Instantly, a smile bloomed on the wounded and very thin boy and he weakly reached a hand up to grasp her own.

"Mommy…"

"My little Gustave, I pray that today you and I shall leave this horrid place together."

Gustave's smile widened and he wearily sat up to hold his mother closer. She embraced him for several moments before a very dark voice broke their hug.

"Very touching, now than, Miss Daae. Come with me and we shall set you up…"

Quickly placing a kiss to Gustave's forehead, Christine stood and followed the manager silently with a look of distain upon her face.

"Be ready to sing all day Miss Daae, and if you don't make enough money to triple your son's income than both of you shall be my star attraction…"

The manager's despicable and greedy smirk was almost enough to make Christine puke, but she kept herself under control by daydreaming about Erik and the boys laughing and playing together in a field of wild flowers. She hardly noticed when she was directed onto a small platform and ordered to sing. As she took a deep breath and prepared herself, she prayed to whatever god there was to let her voice set both her son and herself free.

--Still in the Managers' Office

Raoul was thoroughly pissed. Not only had the spoiled brat Son of the Phantom painted a giant donkey on his favorite shirt, but the little bastard was now doodling 'Jean was here' all over his face. To add insult to injury, he couldn't move and the punk continuously pointed this out. Unbeknownst to the young child, Raoul had long ago prepared for this kind of situation.

"You know Monsieur Viscount, a giant _ass _was one of the best drawings I could ever pick to suit you with. And the fact that-."

Jean's sentence was cut off by the powerful hand that grabbed his trachea. He choked and turned wide frightened eyes towards the dark form of a burly man. Another thinner man came around the large one and quickly cut through the rope keeping Raoul strapped to his seat.

"You seem to have forgotten you little bastard, I have my own _personal _army. Not to mention the fact that I _never_ go anywhere without a plan of action. Now, where to put you…? Hmm, well I do believe _torture _is in order and then of course _death_, but well since we cannot stay here, let us leave shall we? Oh and Andre, Firman, thanks so much for sending for my army. I'll send over the money as soon as possible."

The bulkier of the two men whom still had a grasp on Jean moved to holding onto the collar of his shirt. As they exited the room Jean used all the strength in his lungs to shout.

"YOU BASTARDS! NO GOOD CHEAP ASS RATFINKS! SON OF BITCH MONSTROUS BUTT FACED JERKS! I'LL GET MY DAD I SWEAR IT! HE'LL SKIN THE TWO OF YOU LIKE THE PANSY-ASS BITCHES YOU ARE!"

Annoyed, Raoul signaled for the man to silence the boy and smirked when the man stopped, peeled off a sock and shoved it into Jean's mouth. The boy continued to shout, but naturally, the noise was muffled. The foursome left, a cackling Raoul the only noise besides Jean's silenced cries for help.

--At the Circus

Christine was exhausted. Her throat ached and her lungs felt as though they'd been rolled out with a rolling pin. Despite her pains though, her eyes twinkled with happiness as she took in the scene before her. The manager with all his greed had been outwitted by a thirty-four year old woman. Smirking, she took the tiny five-year-old hand presented to her.

"Well Miss Daae, it seems as though you've won the bargain."

"Yes Monsieur it defiantly seems that way. Now if you'll excuse me, Gustave and I shall be taking our leave."

Even Christine hadn't counted on making five times what Gustave had simply by singing. She had only sung for two hours before she made equal to what Gustave had first made. Honestly she wasn't expecting the manager to let her son and herself go, but the man was too wrapped up in his greed to notice that an opportunity of a lifetime was slipping through his fingers. Glad at the rare grasp at good luck, Christine let silent tears of joy trail down her cheeks as she pulled Gustave into her arms and walked towards the possibility of a new life.

--Somewhere Just Outside of France

Renée was nervous, well actually she was terrified. Raoul had returned with a small boy in his clutches and had ordered her not to question about it. Later in the evening, he had approached her while she sat reading a story to their three-year-old daughter. She had almost screamed in terror at the sight of blood covering his shirt, and his eyes were wide and had a frightening sheen to them that made her consider his sanity. He had ordered Fleur to go to bed and had roughly pulled Renée to her feet and led her to the cellar. Chained to the wall was the little boy Renée had seen earlier and she screamed when she saw him. Raoul suddenly clasped a hand to her mouth and angrily told her to shut up. The child's weary head suddenly snapped up, and Renée gasped at the sight of his amber eyes. She honestly had never seen eyes as beautiful as this boys'. Removing his hand, Raoul ordered her to take care of his injuries and left without so much as an explanation. In the musty darkness, Renée now sat before the poor boy and gently cleaned the deep cuts. He said not a word, but whimpered anytime she cleaned a particularly deep wound. Finally, Renée could take no more and spoke to the little boy in an effort to get him to tell her what was going on.

"My name's Madame DeChagny, can you tell me what your name is?"

The boy rolled his eyes and calmly leaned back before answering.

"I'm Jean Paul Destler."

"Oh…Um, can you tell me what happened to you? Did my husband rescue you?"

Jean rolled his eyes again and silently thought 'what a moron' before answering.

"That asshole didn't rescue me _Madame _that pansy was the one that did this to me."

"That-That can't be possible! Raoul is-."

"Raoul is an asshole and that's all there is to it! He's ruined my whole life, and when my Daddy gets his hands on him…well, let's just say Hell is gonna seem like paradise."

Tears were running down Jean's face as he leaned fully against the cold stonewalls and adjusted his position so that his aching limbs could rest from their uncomfortable chained feeling. Renée didn't know what to say and she wearily stood and quietly left the boy. She needed to get to the bottom of this, and she knew just who to inquire, Andre and Firman of the Opera Populaire.

End Chapter 19

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it and I hope to get some feedback. huggles Please Review and tell me what you think! New chapter will be submitted tomorrow!


	20. Fate's Martyr

**Fate's Martyr**

A/N: EXTREME VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER…

--Viscount's Château, 3 miles outside of Paris (Hidden from public knowledge)

Five weeks…five miserable, painful and desperate weeks. Jean could no longer feel the tips of his fingers. It wasn't just the chill brought on by the underground, stone cellar, but two days ago the _Viscount _had burned his fingers. The bastard had said something along the lines of,

"Don't want the little artist to grow up and have a career now do we?"

Bastard. That's all Jean could think of to describe him. Every day was another day in which the ass would ask him 'where's your father hiding at hmm?' then Jean would spit in his face and earn himself a larger beating. Not that he wouldn't be beaten anyway; he would just be beaten more severely. He'd get asked again after his beating and he'd spit again, only this time the spit was usually blood. It didn't really matter to him. He was a willing sacrifice the way he saw it. Raoul could punish him however he wanted, eventually Jean figured he'd die and then his father and (hopefully) his brother would be free from the bastards' deadly grasp. The harsh wood doors leading to his confinement opened and his weary head rose to reveal his soldering amber eyes.

"Good evening Monsieur Destler. I pray you slept well?"

Jean scoffed at the bastards' remark and merely turned his head.

"Well, why don't we just get right to it hmm? Where is your father hiding at Jean?"

"I dunno."

"You just want to die don't you boy?"

Jean continued to smirk even as the end of Raoul's pistol smacked into his face. Jean counted each time the metal made contact. Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-seven. Eventually, he could count no longer and the world around him spun violently. Raoul stopped and stepped back in greedy happiness as Jean leaned forward and spat blood. Dissatisfied as usual, Raoul signaled for one of his men to come from his hiding spot in the shadows.

"Do as you wish, but keep him alive…at least for now."

The burly man smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles and stepped up. Grasping Jean's hair, he slowly began beating his stomach and ribs. Watching in masochistic delight as the boy vomited more blood and began to struggle for air. The man grew bored and decided that there were better ways of torture. Drawing a knife from his crusted boot, the burly suck-up stuck the blade into the boy's thin ankle and watched as the fiery gold eyes widened in shock and the pained mouth opened to release a scream of absolute pain. The man twisted the blade and smirked in joy as the boy began crying, his tears mixing with the sweat, blood and dirt upon his face. Withdrawing his blade, the man stood up and enjoyed the boy's desperate attempt at ceasing the pain racking through his veins. The burly man smirked at Raoul who reappeared as the boy cried in pain. The twisted look in the Viscount's eyes told the suck-up that his job was done. Kneeling to Jean's level, Raoul quietly began to speak.

"I can end this for you boy…tell me where your dad is and I'll end all this misery…just…like…that…"

"Go suck a dick DeChagney…"

Swiftly, Raoul drew his gun and shot Jean in his left knee, pieces of bone and flesh splintered from his thin, pale form and Jean fainted from the loss of blood and excruciating pain.

--Paris, Apartment #131

Erik was pacing like a caged tiger. His fierce gold eyes were narrowed with worry and rage. Five weeks ago Antoinette had returned from the manager's office aglow with distress and anger.

"Erik! Please tell me Jean is here!"

"What are you talking about Giry? Jean is supposed to be guarding the DeChagney boy!"

"Oh god, the Viscount escaped and I can't find Jean anywhere!"

Directly after that, Antoinette, Nadir, Theo and himself all went on a mad search for Erik's young son. There was no trace of him, and Andre and Firman had 'mysteriously' disappeared. Only three days following Jean's kidnapping, a note from the managers had arrived from Spain explaining they were on extended vacation. Had Erik not been so worried about Jean, he would have gone and personally murdered the damn fools with his bare hands. Yet, now all he could do was stand here and pace as Nadir attempted to find out were Raoul was hiding and Antoinette and Theo sifted for information from the gossip swilling through the opera underground. Erik jumped when a small form tugged at his pant leg demanding his attention.

"Monsieur Ewik, where at my cousin?"

"I don't know Pierre, why don't you go bother your mother for a change?"

The four-year-old Giry sighed in disappointment before turning and heading into the kitchen where Meg was busy making dinner for the family. Finally deciding to sit, Erik took a seat nearest to a window and wept as the sun began to set. Wearily, his exhausted mind traversed into well tread territory.

'Where are you my son?'

--Viscount's Château, 3 miles outside Paris (Hidden from public knowledge)

Renée wandered sadly towards her husbands' captors cell. Little Jean Paul lay crumbled in a corner, Raoul had released him from the chains on the wall seeing as how he couldn't walk anymore. Infection had quickly ravashied his form, and only two days after falling ill, he fell into a dangerous fever. Incapable of coming out of his delirum, Renée was expected to try and make him well enough to talk, but she was quickly coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be alive much longer. Renée now sat beside his fetal position form and lifted his body enough so that she could pour a thin broth down his throat. As usual, he gagged and spat up more blood. Thin tears trailed down Renée's cheeks and as she finished feeding Jean, she stood and decided that today was the day she'd confront the next highest power at the Opera Populaire: Madame Antoinette Giry.

--Opera Populaire

Antoinette was impatiently tapping her foot as she watched her pathetic troupe of Ballet Rats. Since Meg was now a fulltime wife and mother, Antoinette had no ballerinas to look forward to when she came to work, and sighed in a depressed manner as two of the girls collided…again. About to confront the confrontation started from said collision, Antoinette was stopped by the sight of the Viscountess DeChagney. No one had seen the DeChagney family since Raoul had broken free of his confinement five and a half weeks ago. Antoinette couldn't stop herself as she raced forward and grabbed the Viscountess's shoulders and shook her while shouting wildly.

"Where is he? Where is the VISCOUNT!"

"Madame…I don't know! Please, come with me…I must tell you something in private!"

Sensing the woman's sincerity, Antoinette quickly grasped her hand and led her towards the diva's quarters.

"Now, tell me what is so important!"

"My husband, Raoul, he…he's been torturing this little boy from the-."

"Little boy? Does this boy have curly hair and gold eyes!"

"Yes! Oh Madame! It's awful, he's so ill and his injuries! I'm afraid he won't last much longer and I don't even know why Raoul is doing this!"

"Tell me where he's being held and I shall explain everything after Jean is safe."

Renée quickly passed on the details of Jean's imprisonment before turning to leave. Before exiting though she turned back and spoke.

"You must rescue him Madame. Do as you will to my husband later, but rescue the boy first…I'm afraid he's dying even as we speak…"

--Viscount's Château…

It was so cold…spots danced ahead of him, and pain was no longer a part of him. Roughly, he could feel the harsh gritty taste of death as it squeezed his aching lungs. He wanted this silence that rested so peacefully ahead of him. Yet, each time he felt the creeping swill of nothingness, Jean stopped and held on.

'For father and father alone…'

End Chapter 20

A/N: Yeah! Yet another chapter! Review please and tell me what you think!;)


	21. The Light Halfway

**The Light Halfway**

--Somewhere Just Outside Paris

Gustave had never been happier. He had been reunited with his mother, gained back his health and escaped the hellhole he had previously been living at. They, as in his mother and himself, had been living with Madame Duboix and her neighbor Genevieve. Genevieve's house had burned down half a year ago and since then had been living with Madame Duboix. Gustave only had faint memories of Haley Duboix, but they were all fond and he was now beginning to see her as an over-active grandmotherly figure. Yet…something was not quite right. He'd been having nightmares, one's that he was sure were not his own. They all revolved around the Viscount and Jean. They were always in darkness, and Jean was always crying in pain. Gustave would often awaken screaming and bringing his frightened mother into his room. Tonight was no different, but this time he awoke knowing that Jean needed help. As his mother came bursting into his room armed with a teakettle, Gustave immediately leapt from his bed and ran to her form.

"Mother! Please we must get to Paris!"

"What? Gus whatever has come over you? It's three in the morning! Why on earth would you need to-?"

"It's Jean! He's in trouble! I can feel it!"

"Gus-."

"He's dying Mum!"

--Paris, Apartment #131

The terrified form of Meg Giry roughly shook Erik awake.

"Quickly Erik! My mother needs to speak with you!"

Sensing the urgency in the situation, Erik sprang from the chair he had fallen asleep in and followed swiftly behind Meg into the kitchen where Antoinette was pacing nervously. Spotting him, she quickly turned and spoke in a worried and slightly hushed tone.

"Erik! I know where Jean is!"

"You what!"

"I know where he is-."

"Then why the hell are we just standing here!"

Seeing Erik heading towards the door, Nadir quickly reached out an arm and stopped him.

"It's not that simple my friend, for one the Viscount is not there so he has increased the amount of people guarding the location. Secondly, the Vicountess has warned us that he has many chambers within the building, which could lead all of us to get lost and well perhaps ending up being forced to leave empty handed."

"That will not happen. Either I leave with Jean or I do not leave at all."

Set with steely determination, Erik turned towards Antoinette with a look that said all.

"Erik…there is one more thing to consider before we go…the Vicountess…she…she said that Jean is very ill, and that we…we don't have much time."

Erik felt as though his soul was being devoured by a demon. His son was ill? So ill that they did not have much time? Everyone was on pins and needles as Erik lowered his head and shadowed his face in a way where no one could determine his emotions.

"I will not leave my son to suffer one second longer!"

The other's nodded and followed as Antoinette lead the way towards the DeChagney Château. Before leaving, Theo paused and looked at Meg.

"You must stay here Meg."

"I know…promise me you'll all come back."

"I promise… Meg, be prepared to care for Jean…"

"I will."

In the darkness of the night, four vengeful forms made their way to rescue the only hope left in Erik's life.

--Viscount's Château

Jean didn't know where he was…he felt as though he was floating. His eyes were stinging as though he'd been crying, but the last time he remembered crying was when Renée had appeared and told him that the likelihood of his fingers fully healing was slim to none. He had always wanted to be perfect, or at least, more like his brother. Gustave had most of the talent and the best of personalities. He was polite, shy, kind, endearing…his talents were singing, playing five different instruments, writing almost anything, the list went on and on. All Jean felt as though he had was painting and drawing. And now…now he could no longer do that. Yet this place was so bizarre, the wounds he knew he had in the other place were gone, and he felt none of the usual disdain he'd been feeling lately, besides that though, there were people everywhere, and they looked so happy. All of them were playing and laughing and…Suddenly, Jean realized what was going on…violently he fought and swam against the strange current pulling him towards the other people. Jean's eyes snapped open and revealed the blank stonewall in front of him. Coughing harshly, he knew immediately he would be unable to move. He felt as though he were frozen, his limbs ached dully and something told him that if he wasn't rescued soon he'd find himself back in that semi-dead zone.

Erik moved like a black panther. While Theo and Antoinette struggled to keep up, Nadir followed right beside Erik's swift form. They had dodged most of the guards surrounding the Château and silently killed five others. Suddenly, Erik stopped and three other forms ran into his back. Listening carefully, Erik heard it again…coughing. Very faint and very weak, but definitely existent. Increasing his already unfathomable speed, Erik rounded a corner and found the large Oakwood door that signaled the entryway to the cellar. Not pausing to inform the others, Erik burst open the door and was greeted with three guards.

"What the?"

"Who the Hell?"

Quickly, Erik killed two of the men and went to get rid of the third. As he advanced on the burly looking guard, Erik called back to Nadir.

"Go on without me Nadir! Get Jean!"

Jean had to be delusional again. He could swear he heard his father's voice booming throughout the room, but that was impossible. No one knew he was here, and why would they care if he was here? Why should anyone care? He was supposed to die and protect his broken family. That was all there was to it. Yet suddenly, he heard a gasp and he yelped in pain and shock as two strong and foreign hands picked up his wounded form.

Erik was waiting just outside the door for Nadir. He had disposed of all three guards silently and efficiently. Nothing in the entire world however, prepared him for the appearance of Nadir and curled weakly in his arms, his emaciated little son. Antoinette had to stifle a sob, and Theo had to look away as two dimly lit amber eyes looked upon Erik's form. As Jean opened his mouth, Erik had to stifle his own sob of outrage and sadness as blood trickled down the child's chin.

"Papa…"

It was so weak and barely there, but Erik swiftly drew his son to his form and held him gently as he cried. Jean weighed less than nothing, and Erik could already tell that his son's ribs were severely broken. Looking down at his face, Erik could see bruises and lacerations covering his entire forehead. His eyes suddenly caught sight of Jean's twisted knee, blown apart by a bullet and turned yellow and black with infection and dying tissue. Lower, Jean's ankle was also swollen and pus filled, dead tissue hanging limply off the deep cut. Nadir slowly interrupted Erik's quiet inspection with a weakened voice.

"We must leave my friend, he needs treatment badly…"

Nodding, Erik followed emotionlessly as Nadir led the way out and Jean sank into an unconscious slumber against his father's warm and protective form.

End Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry again for all the morbid-ness, but it's really important that you guys understand how seriously injured Jean is. Also, yes, Gus did have a 'connection' or 'vision' if you will that showed him that his brother was in danger. Gus isn't however, clairvoyant in any way, it has been shown and proven many times that twins often have a connection similar to that of a six sense and thus are able to determine if the other twin is hurting or in trouble. Jean was able to sense Gus's pain just as Gus is able to sense Jean's. Hope that clears some stuff up! Please review so I can judge how I'm doing. hugs Thank you!


	22. One Day I'll Fly Away

**One Day I'll Fly Away…**

A/N: Grab Tissues loves!

--A Small Flat in Paris

Christine was proud of herself, she had just managed to make enough money to purchase her own apartment and smiled as Gustave burst into their new home and began commenting on which places would be best for their small collection of belongings.

"And one day when I sell my opera, I can buy a piano and we'll put it right-."

"Alright, alright Gus! Relax Honey, we've only been here five minutes and you're already over-excited!"

Pulling her son into her arms, Christine laughed happily as she began to tickle the adorable bundle of five year old flesh.

--Apartment #131 Paris

Erik sat beside Nadir his eyes closed and sadness his only visage. Though both men knew how to treat people medically, both easily admitted that Jean's condition was far too severe for either of their unique experience. Antoinette had then taken care of quickly locating a doctor willing to treat with no questions asked. The man she found was from America more specifically, Louisiana. Apparently, the doctor had been in the American Civil War and knew a thing or two about infected bullet injuries. Five minutes passed and the doctor re-appeared looking sad and worn. Lifting his cold-blue eyes, the doctor turned towards the adults and sighed woefully.

"I'm afraid the boy is very sick and that the chances of his survival are very slim. However, I do believe there is a rather drastic procedure I could attempt to save his life…"

"We'll do whatever takes, if it means Jean will survive."

"It's not that simple, the boy would normally be just fine if I wrapped up the wounds and perhaps stitched the deeper cuts as I did on his face, but sadly his leg is far too infected to do this. I'm afraid the most I can do to save his life is remove the leg…"

Silence entered the room and was only broken by Erik's near-silent voice.

"Do you mean to tell me that the only way my son will survive is if we…amputate his leg…?"

"Yes, it is a very risky procedure mind you, and I only expect a fifty-fifty chance of him surviving…"

"What do you mean by that!"

"The surgery itself is very painful and carries a lot of risks, however if he lives through the healing process I guarantee he'll go on to live a happy, full, normal life."

"How the Hell will his life be normal if he's only got one leg!"

"The alternative _Monsieur _is to let your son lay there on that bed for _weeks _praying that the leg heals before he dies of illness! I have seen many with the same injury decide against surgery and watched, as they only got sicker and sicker until they finally died in the most painful fashion! By some godforsaken disease that ravishes their body to the point of non-recognition!"

Erik turned from the doctor, his face fearful and concerned.

"Do…do you guarantee his survival…?"

"If he survives the amputation and the healing process afterwards, than yes."

"But you cannot say he'll live as of right now?"

"No…in fact the more time he stays with that infected leg attached I'd say the shorter he has to live."

It was decided then that Jean would need an amputation in order to live. The doctor called for no assistance and only asked that everyone did not enter no matter how loudly Jean cried. The five exhausted forms of the adults gathered in the kitchen below. The doctor came out only once beforehand to gather a large tub of water and bring it into Jean's room. Erik was pacing impatiently back and forth across the length of the kitchen, Meg was attempting to knit, Antoinette was nervously tapping her foot, Theo was playing with Pierre and Gizelle, and Nadir was sitting quietly staring out a window. Suddenly screams filled the air, the most pain-filled and terrible screams anyone had ever heard. Before anyone could blink, Erik was running up the stairs heading directly towards Jean's room. Everyone chased after Erik, but it was Meg who quickly stopped the Phantom in his tracks. One swift smack to the head with a frying pan sent Erik tumbling straight into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw being Jean's door only several feet ahead of him.

--Five Hours later…Apartment #131

Erik woke to a pounding headache and a large bump on the back of his head. Sitting up, his attention turned towards Theo and his children who were all asleep in a chair nearest to the door.

'Humph, some guards…'

Sighing dismissively, Erik quickly crept past the three slumbering 'watchmen' and swiftly made his way to Jean. Opening the door, Erik quietly made his way inside Jean's room. The sight of his son almost made Erik weep. Jean was very pale, and was panting with an obvious effort to obtain more oxygen. His left leg was long gone, and it was apparent that he'd just recently had a bandage change for the blood from his left thigh was still not completely encompassing the leg stub's end. Wearily making his way over, Erik sat beside his son and gently stroked away the boy's curly hair from his sweaty brow. Gently, Erik began to sing in an effort to get Jean to relax and hopefully fall into a more peaceful sleep.

"_Baby mine don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes rest your head close to my heart never apart baby of mine. Little one when you play pay no heed what they say let your eyes sparkle and shine never a tear baby of mine._"

Jean's worried forehead slowly relaxed and a small smile curled upon his lips. Softly, Erik placed a kiss to Jean's temple and let a few tears fall as Jean weakly mumbled in his sleep.

"Play that one again Da…it's my favorite…"

End Chapter 22

A/N: I actually cried while I wrote this one…review and tell me what you think. (Runs away crying)


	23. Heaven Starts With You

**Heaven Starts With You**

One Year after Jean's operation…

Erik smiled faintly as he chose groceries from the local market. Not far to his left was Jean; he was entertaining several people by playing the little harmonica that Jean's doctor had given him after he awoke. Said doctor had never seen anyone recover as quickly as him, and less than two weeks after the amputation Jean had woken up and shouted loudly,

'Where the bloody hell's my leg!'

It took Erik five minutes to calm his son down as he attempted to crawl out of bed and beat the living hell out of the terrified doctor. Six months following and Jean was hobbling around proudly on a pair of crutches hand carved by Nadir. It had now been a year and Erik was beyond excited at the knowledge that today was Jean's birthday. This would be the first one Erik attended and he couldn't help but feel cheery as he took his son's six-year-old hand and walked calmly through the busy market street. Jean was just as excited as his father and as he leaned carefully on the crutch on his left side, grasped his father's left hand in his right and turned shinning amber eyes towards him.

"So what you'd get me for my birthday, Da?"

"A dead rabbit…"

"DAD!"

"You'll just have to be a good boy and wait until tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"Because that's when Antoinette will be done baking your cake."

"Ooo I haven't had cake in forever…"

"Which is precisely why you'll be a good boy right?"

"Yes sir!"

Erik let out a hearty laugh and pet the top of Jean's head as they crossed the street and headed towards a fountain in the middle of a small park.

--Several Blocks Away

Gustave was extremely happy, his mother was gathering supplies for his birthday cake and she promised that later on when they finished said cake, he could open the three gifts he had received from his mother and the two others he had received from Madame Duboix. Genevieve had sent a card and Gustave had nearly wet himself laughing as his mother nearly knocked down her door and demanded to know why she signed it, 'happy birthday you deformed freak.' Honestly that sort of thing never bothered him because he always had his mother's love. Wearily, Gustave grasped his mother's hand tighter as they made their way from their favorite market vendor towards the small park.

"Mum?"

"Yes honey?"

"Do you have any left over francs?"

"Why sweetheart?"

"I want to make a wish at the fountain!"

"Alright dearest, you can make a wish after we visit the fruit vendor."

"Okay Mommy!"

Smiling happily, Gustave and Christine continued their journey towards the park and eventually the main market.

--One Block Away

"Da?"

"What?"

"Can I have a franc?"

"Why?"

"I wanna make a wish at the fountain."

"Fountain?"

"Duh, the one at the park."

Cuffing Jean softly on the side of his head, Erik shook his head before digging into his pocket and withdrawing a franc.

"Alright! Thanks Dad!"

"Hold your horses! I have to get flour for your cake before we can go to the fountain."

"Aw man, can't I go by myself."

"When pigs fly I will let you go by yourself."

"So…that's a no…?"

"Correct."

Sighing in feigned disappointment, Jean followed his father towards the bakery with a dejected look upon his face.

--Fruit Vendor's

"Mom…Can we go now?"

"Just a minute Gustave…"

"How about now?"

"Not right now Gustave."

"Please…?"

"NO GUS!"

"But-."

"Just sit quietly alright?"

Pouting, Gus decided to take a 'seat.'

'And by take a seat…I'll go visit the fountain!'

--Bakery

"Dad are you done yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No Jean."

"How about now?"

"No son."

"Now?"

"NO!"

"How about-?"

"NO JEAN NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Pouting, Jean decided to go take a 'seat.'

'And by take a seat…I'll go make a wish at the fountain!'

--The Fountain.

Unknowingly, both boys smiled on opposite sides of the fountain as they pulled their francs from their pockets and held them tightly in their fists as they closed their eyes and wished with all their might…

'I wish I could find Jean.'

'I wish I could find Gus.'

Simultaneously, the boy's drew back their small hands and with all the strength in their bodies tossed their coins into the crystal fountain water. Suddenly two loud noises cried out through the crowds, breaking the boy's thoughts.

"JEAN!"

"GUS!"

Both children heard the cries and suddenly spotted each other from across the way. The entire world came to a halt as both twins began running (and limping) at break-neck speed around the fountain and collided halfway.

"Jean! You're alive! I've been looking for you forever and-."

"Gus! You're okay! I thought you were dead after that fop-."

"What happened to your leg!"

"Where have you been hiding?"

"I found someone you're not going to believe it!"

"I found someone too!"

As if sensing it, both boys looked up and were shocked to see…

(Jean Paul's POV) "Mom…"

(Gustave's POV) "Whoa, it's like a big copy of me…"

Standing several feet away from the boy's collapsed forms, were Christine and Erik. Before either twin could react, Christine ran with all her strength into the arms of the man she thought had died long ago. Slowly, Erik's strong arms circled her form and together they collapsed onto their knees crying as a stunned Jean and Gus looked on.

End Chapter 23

A/N: Whew! Yet another chapter! E/C moment (for sure) coming up next chapter, but finally the family's reunited! Yeah!


	24. The Nightingale's Dove

**The Nightingale's Dove**

--The Fountain

He had to be dead. That was all there was to it…his sons sat several feet away from him, and his wife his lovely lovely wife lay in his arms weeping and rocking as she desperately grasped his sides. But he wasn't dead, no; the feel of her tears soaking through his shirt and her nails digging into his skin told him he was still alive. Drawing his love's body closer to his own, Erik whispered quietly into her hair.

"Ne pleure pas, mon ange, ne pleure pas…"

Slowly, Christine's tears ceased and she calmly rose her head to meet her love's amber eyes.

"Oh Erik…I thought…I thought so many things…and when I left, Oh Erik I never got a chance to tell you…and then you were…were pronounced…d-dead and I…I…"

Again she dissolved into tears and pressed herself closer to his chest. Weeping for all that had been and all that now could be. Timidly, Gustave and Jean approached their parents and nervously called for their attention.

"Um…Mommy, who…who's that?"

Quickly Erik and Christine broke apart and turned towards the very confused looking Gus and the very embarrassed looking Jean (who was sporting a rather cute blush). Sniffling, Christine took a moment to collect herself before slowly standing with Erik.

"Perhaps we should explain things somewhere a little more private?"

Laughing nervously, Erik wrapped his arm around Christine's waist and took Jean's right hand in his left and watched as Gus followed nervously beside Jean before beginning to walk off towards the Giry's apartment.

--Apartment #131

It was a scene from Hell in the kitchen, a very outraged Meg Giry was pacing angrily while her mother sat calmly knitting and Theo and Nadir sat at the table playing cards.

"Arrg…that's the _last _time I send that…that that, _man _for _anything_! Damn fool can't even go out for groceries without taking for bloody ever. I _specifically _told him 'NO LATER THAN TEN MINUTES!'"

"Meg, please give it a rest. Jean is with him and I have no doubt that it's because of him that Erik is taking longer than usual."

"Because of his leg?"

"Of course not Theo, because of his attitude. Too similar to his father you know…"

Antoinette nodded wisely as she continued knitting without even bothering to look up. Theo chuckled under his breath while Nadir actually laughed rather loudly.

"So true Madame! Why, just the other day I went in to give him his medicine and do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said, 'I don't see the point in taking this stuff, I mean come on! I'm a Destler; I'm too strong to need stuff like that! Remember what the doctor said?'"

"Honestly, that boy needs to learn some manners."

Suddenly the room sobered as Meg spoke in a rather saddened undertone.

"If he had his mother I'm sure he'd be a little angel."

The mood was unrepentantly broken when the sound of the front door opening drew everyone's attention. (Specifically though, Meg's.)

"_Finally_! Honestly Erik I could have sent a snail and he would have…been…"

The adults in the kitchen where suddenly sent running towards the foyer when Meg's terrified scream filled the air. Several seconds later, and the loud thump of a person fainting littered the room. The scene that greeted the two other Giry's and Nadir would have been comical had the person standing not too far from the door not been there. Jean was literally crying he was laughing so hard, Erik looked caught in the middle of a rock and a hard place, the little boy who looked like a miniature Erik was looking worriedly at his mother, and said mother looked panicked. Suddenly, Christine was caught in the crushing embrace of Madame Giry.

"Oh Christine! I thought you were gone for good! I thought you'd never come back and when I heard that Hailey had moved-."

"M-Madame…Giry…I…can't…breathe…"

Gasping and releasing Christine from her deadly grasp, Antoinette quickly returned to her normal visage as she smacked Jean upside the head and gave him a reprimanding look. As Theo gently began trying to awaken Meg, two small forms rushed down the stairs having heard the large commotion.

"Whose that?"

"Wha happun ta mommy?"

"Who're they?"

"My friend how on earth did you find Christine?"

"Come on Meg, wake up honey."

Gus, who was normally the quiet-spoken child, suddenly lost his temper, and stamping his foot shouted,

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

The room fell deathly silent as Gus continued on.

"Who are these people, who the hell is this guy (pointing at Erik), why the hell are we here, and how the hell does everybody but me know everything!"

Panting heavily, Gus calmed his frazzled nerves and flattened his disheveled hair before continuing to speak.

"Sorry, I just…I was tired of being left out."

A blush rose to Gus's face and he returned to his more timid personality and hid slightly behind his twin's more courageous form. Antoinette's stiff and commanding voice swiftly filled in the emptiness left behind at the end of Gus's outrage.

"Well then, I suggest we all take a seat in the living room and we can discuss this."

As the adults made there way towards the living room, Jean turned towards his brother with a rather downtrodden expression.

"Damn, I guess this means we're gonna have a really late birthday."

End Chapter 24

A/N: Woot! Yeah another chapter! Okay I know I said there was going to be an E/C lemon, and there will! Just not right now…in probably a chapter or two from now. Everyone's going to get his or her explanations next chapter, which will be posted tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled. Oh and the line from Erik at the top means 'No more tears my angel, no more tears.' Sorry if it's wrong, but unfortunately, my French is atrocious.


	25. Thy Kingdom Come

**Thy Kingdom Come**

--Apartment #131

Jean and Gus were the last to enter the small living room, and both poor boys seriously doubted that they'd get their birthday cake anytime soon. Slowly, Christine gathered Gus into her arms and decided to get the most pressing matter out of the way.

"Gus honey, I'd like to well, introduce your father."

Gus's eyes widened and he looked at the man standing nervously beside his mother. The man looked as though he'd rather be dead then the spot he was standing at currently. Laughing, Gus shook his head before looking back at his confused mother.

"No seriously, who is this guy?"

"Gus, quit being stupid! Mom never lies so why would she start now?"

Gus looked dubiously at Jean who stood nonchalantly against the doorframe, his face bored and his eyes dulled.

"B-but y-you said he…he was dead!"

"Maybe he is Gus, yeah! He's a zombie and he's out to get you!"

"Shut up Jean!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT IN DENILE!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A GIMP!"

The whole room became as silent as a grave and Jean's jaw dropped. Suddenly, Jean's eyes seem to glaze over and several tears leaked down his cheeks. He looked down so that his face was covered. Gus, whose temper had completely died off once his brother started crying, attempted to apologize.

"Jean…I-I didn't mean that, I was mad and-."

Gus had approached Jean and was only a few feet away when Jean's self-control broke. Jean's right fist suddenly connected with Gus's jaw, and the stunned boy fell to the ground sporting a bleeding lip. Jean looked up again and Gus wildly tried to get up and run as Jean tackled him to the ground and started choking him.

"BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU! DIE YOU STUPID SELFISH JERK!"

"I-I'm….s-so-rr…y!"

It took Nadir, Theo and Erik pulling altogether to rip Jean off of his terrified brother. As they dragged him off to cool down, Gus, who had nasty bruises already coming to life on his neck, looked at his shocked mother and said in a strained and weak voice.

"Well (cough) he's (cough) still the same."

That being said Gus coughed one more time before laughing weakly and collapsing.

-- In The Kitchen

Jean was sitting on a chair pouting deeply and doing his best not to cry. His chin was turned up and his arms were crossed and his entire disposition was one of 'I'm upset.' Theo and Nadir had both silently admitted that they'd much rather go to the center of the Earth than attempt to calm the angered six-year-old, and to keep from having Erik blow up at them, they merely said that it was Father's work not Uncle's work. Sighing Erik kneeled before his son and made him look at him.

"Jean, Gus didn't mean that."

"I know. H-he didn't have to to say it though."

"He was only angry. It's a lot for him to take in."

"Th-that's no excuse."

"Yes, but sometimes people over-react."

"I-it's not like everyone wasn't thinking that though."

"What!"

"Everyone thinks I'm a burden now!"

"Who?"

"You and Uncle Theo and everyone else, I'm just a worthless cripple."

Erik shook his head sharply and drew Jean into a hug.

"You have never been nor will you ever be a worthless cripple."

"(sniff) Really?"

Smiling lightly, Erik pulled out of the hug and nodded as he looked into Jean's eyes.

"Really."

Jean smiled and wiped his eyes while Erik stood and took his hand.

"Come on, I think you owe your brother an apology."

"Yes sir."

Erik led Jean upstairs where he'd seen Nadir carrying Gus towards a bedroom.

"If he isn't awake then I want you to go to sleep to and apologize in the morning."

"Okay."

They entered Pierre's and Gizelle's bedroom and Erik smiled slightly at the sight of Gus curled up and fast asleep on a heap of pillows.

"So I guess this means I gotta go ta bed too huh Da?"

"Yes son."

"Damn."

Erik pretended not to have heard Jean's last comment and shook his head as he left the boys to slumber.

--Living Room

After Nadir had taken Gus upstairs, Theo had introduced himself to Christine and then let an excited Meg introduce their two children. As the two women gushed over the small babes, Erik returned looking worn, though much happier now that the boys were put to bed. Deciding that it was way past his own children's bedtime, Theo gathered Pierre and Gizelle into his arms and left towards upstairs. As he returned, Madame Giry looked towards Christine and asked nervously

"How is it that you are alright? After what Jean told us…we assumed the worst."

Christine gathered her courage and decided to explain the hardest thing she had to explain in her whole life, how it was she came to survive.

"Well, after _he _dragged me away from the boys, I was pretty sure I was going to die…"

(A/N: Whee Flashback Time!)

_I was going to die; I could feel my blood slowly seeping around my body. I was beginning to feel cold and my chest hurt. For one brief moment I thought not to bother and to just let the darkness fall, but then I remembered the boys and how they still needed me. I managed somehow to roll over and drag myself for a while, but I soon grew too tired. I started to cry and as I was crying I suddenly felt something breathing on my face. When I looked up, Caesar was towering over me. I was able to grab the reins, which were long and dangling off of his neck, and pulled myself onto his back. I believe I fainted then, but when I awoke I was in Madame Duboix's house and she was dabbing nervously at my forehead._

(A/N: Whee End Flashback Time!)

By this time, Erik was holding Christine tightly in his embrace and both female Giry's were crying. Being his usual curious self, Theo decided to bring up his own question.

"Um, Christine, if you were separated from the boys, how is it that you came by Gus?"

"When I found him, he was a goddamn attraction at a circa du freak."

"HE WHAT!"

Erik had leapt to his feet and was staring menacingly at Christine. She, however, stood her ground knowing that Erik wasn't angry with her, rather, the situation in which Gus had somehow found himself in.

"I managed to free him and he told me that it was Raoul who sold him."

Erik's already severely narrowed eyes became even thinner in their rage and angrily he stormed for the door.

"Erik where are you going!"

"To disembowel that disgusting piece of foppish ass!"

Erik was halfway to the door when two small forms came rushing down the stairs pushing as they made their way. Simultaneously, Jean and Gus cried out,

"Wait for us!"

Christine managed to grab both of them by the back of their nightclothes and pulled them back from Erik's halted form.

"Aw Mom we wanna go too!"

"Yeah!"

"That stupid fop _deserves_ to have his foppish ass disemboweled."

Christine sent a _very _dark look at Erik that had the underlining message of, 'see what you teach them?' Nervously, Erik shifted his feet and looked away, pouting and turning his chin up in the similar fashion that Jean had earlier. Nadir knew that Christine was going to have quite a job ahead of her convincing the twins to go to bed, so he took it upon himself to calm Erik.

"My friend, it is nearly midnight, and the chances of you finding 'The Fop,' are slim to none. I suggest you calm down and help your wife put your sons to bed."

Sighing angrily, Erik followed Christine upstairs and helped as they tried to wrestle the boys back into bed. Downstairs back in the living room, Meg turned to Theo and shook her head.

"We _absolutely _have to find a new place to live."

"Definitely."

Both nodded wisely before tiredly heading upstairs towards their own bed.

End Chapter 25

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! Okay, I can now safely say that there will definitely be an E/C lemon next chapter. Said chapter will be submitted tomorrow. Oh, and though it's somewhat obvious, Christine's line, 'circa du freak' means Freak Show or literally Circus of Freak. Again my French is bad so sorry if that's wrong.


	26. Died In Your Arms

**Died In Your Arms**

--In a Chateau Near Paris

It had been three weeks since the Destler family's reunion. Gus and Jean were once again on good terms and both were attending school. In the time that had come to pass, Gus had spent as much time as possible with his father. He was desperate to learn about the person whom is mother still referred to as 'Angel.' Erik, of course, was more than happy to spend time with his twin sons and devoted almost all his time to his beloved wife and children. Only two days following their reunion, Erik had gone out and managed to supply his family with a large château, near enough to allow frequent visits to the Giry's and the Opera House, but far enough away to provide the family with a sense of privacy. Not long after that, Erik himself was surprised when Nadir came up with a pastor who was willing to marry Erik and Christine no questions asked. So, it was with much joy that Christine finally, became Madame Christine Destler. When they had kissed at the end of the ceremony, Erik had to suppress a laugh as Jean and Gus cried out in disgust. Sighing happily, Erik's reminiscing ceased as two small forms leapt onto the balcony beside him and began talking loudly.

"Whatcha' doin Da?"

"Just watching the sunset Jean."

"Aw man that's boring!"

"It is not Jean! The sunset's inspiring!"

"Like you would know Gus!"

"I would!"

"Not!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"SOO!"

"NOOT!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry Da"

"Yeah, sorry…"

"(sigh) Where is your mother?"

"Oh! That's why we came to get you, Mum said it's time for dinner!"

"Yep, Yep! Com' on Da!"

Both Jean and Gus scrambled off the balcony and began pushing and shoving as they made their way down the stairs and towards the lavish dining room. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Erik followed calmly after and smiled when he came upon the dining room and saw both boys shoveling food and Christine rubbing her temples in an attempt to ebb an obvious stress headache. Just as Erik took his seat, and both he and Christine began to eat, both boys slammed their silverware onto the table and shouted simultaneously,

"DONE!"

"Can we be excused?"

"Yeah can we?"

Christine looked at her sons with both loving and motherly eyes and said,

"What for dears?"

"Pierre said his dad made him a better flute than the one you made me dad."

"Yeah, and Jean and I wanted to-."

"Show-."

"Off."

It had only been two weeks ago that Erik learned what every parent to twins already knew, twins often finish each other's sentences.

"So-."

"Anyway-,"

"Can we-."

"Go?"

"We-."

"Saw-."

"Madame-."

"Giry and-,"

"She said-."

"It was okay-."

"If we came over-."

"After dinner-."

"So can we?"

"PLEASE?"

Christine looked at Erik and he smiled and shrugged.

"Why not, Come on boys, let's saddle up Caesar."

"Yippee!"

"Alright!"

Smiling lovingly at her family, Christine watched as Erik climbed aboard his beloved horse and helped his sons to climb up in front of him. The morning after they had all reunited, both Jean and Gus had complained about everyone forgetting their birthday. So, the Giry's, the Destler's and Nadir had the biggest birthday celebration any of them had ever seen. Christine and Antoinette ended up making two cakes and watched happily as both Jean and Gus practically inhaled the sweets. For gifts, Jean had received a hand-carved wooden flute (which he played whenever possible) from his father; a new paint set from the Giry's, a new crutch (his old one got wet and cracked) from Nadir, and a book about Grecian Mythology from Christine herself. Gus had gotten a new bow for his violin (his old one was wearing out) from Christine, a large journal (for composing) from the Giry's, a stuffed bear from Nadir, and finally, as Gus liked to joke, a father. It would be later that Erik would give Gus his real birthday present, in the form of a porcelain mask identical except in size to Erik's. It made the two that much more eerily alike, but it was obvious to those who knew them that Gus's and Erik's similarities ended right about there. Christine smiled knowingly as she recalled how often Jean acted like his father. Jealous over his brother's new gift, Erik had to build something for Jean too. So three days after Gus got his mask, Jean got a wooden leg carved beautifully by Erik. Speaking of the devil, Christine smiled and relaxed happily as Erik returned from dropping off the boys and gathered his wife into his arms. Slowly, he began trailing kisses from her neck to the base of her ear and smiled wickedly as she shivered sensually in his grasp. Drawing his tongue across the shell of her ear, he whispered hotly.

"You know I haven't seen you in six years and I don't want to wait any…longer…"

"Shall I change?"

She whispered evilly back.

"Into nothing will be fine…"

As she turned in his arms, their lips met in a fiery explosion and both moaned loudly as all the unreleased passion withheld since their last meeting suddenly uncapped and met. It took barely two minutes for Erik to carry Christine up the stairs and across the threshold of their master bedroom. As their door slammed shut, Christine pulled herself closer to Erik and began kissing him with much more vigor. She undid each button of his stale white shirt and grinned when he moaned loudly. While he was distracted, Christine reached around his form and locked the door. When he looked at her confused she smirked as she licked up his already semi-exposed chest.

"Don't want anyone to find us do we?"

His own grin turned dark and his already glowing golden eyes blazed into bonfires under the combination of love and lust.

"No we wouldn't mon ange…"

Scooping her back into his arms, Erik carried his beloved wife over to their enormous bed and plopped her down upon it. His lust tripled as he watched her breasts bounce upon falling into the snug warmth of the black and red covers.

"See something you like?"

Not even having the nerve to answer, Erik merely crawled over Christine's form and kissed her intensely showing with the kiss that he indeed 'saw something he liked.' Deciding not to wait any longer to see Christine's snow-white flesh, Erik roughly tore off her dress and smirked at the gasp she emitted.

"Erik! That was one of my favorite dresses!"

"Mmmm mine too, but I'm much more interested in what's underneath."

Christine wanted to continue the little tirade in an effort to make him suffer a little, but Erik's fierce kisses silenced her and she totally succumbed to the passion as he began carelessly tearing off her undergarments. Once her breasts were exposed, Christine cried out in lustful joy as Erik's lips came in contact with the throbbing flesh. Slowly, he racked his teeth and tongue across each mound and lovingly adorned each nipple with a kiss and a nip. By this time, Christine had grown frustrated over the fact that she was naked and he was not. Shifting her leg so that it rested on his mid back, Christine quickly used leverage and flipped Erik onto his back. His stunned expression only made her smirk that much darker, and quickly she went to work disposing of his clothes.

"An eye for an eye Mon Maestro."

Slowly she began pulling his shirt off entirely and laughed as she tossed it away. When she got down to his pants she smirked at the bulge at the apex and took her time slowly driving the pants off his sculpted hips and down his powerful ass and thighs. As she kissed him hard on the mouth, Christine used her toes to pull his pants fully off and smiled when he groaned loudly at their skin-to-skin touch.

"I don't want to wait any longer Erik…"

Knowing what she meant, Erik immediately flipped his wife over and kissed her with renewed passion as together they became one again. The feel of his member entering her again after so long immediately caused Christine to climax and she panted heavily as he continued to enter her with an intense vigor. As the pressure within her lower abdomen re-ignited, Christine screamed as she came again only enjoyed it much longer as the hot torrent of Erik's seed joined her. They lay suspended together above the planes of mortals and floated happily back down hand in hand as the ethereal glow dimmed about them. As he caught his breath, Erik panted softly into Christine's curls and whispered in a voice rich with love and fulfillment,

"I love you Christine…"

"I love you too Erik…"

The bleary moon outside their curtained windows watched as they made love once more before succumbing to sleep, dreaming of each other.

End Chapter 26

A/N: And thus my lemon is fini! Hope all of you liked it, let me know if it sucked…I'm not too good at writing them so let me know if this was satisfying enough. The action will once again pick back up next chapter, oh and those of you wondering how Caesar came back into Erik's possession, he got Caesar back because Christine had him this whole time and finally at their reunion was able to give him back. So anyway Review PLEASE!


	27. The Nightingale's and The Dove's Cygnet

**The Nightingale's and the Dove's Cygnet**

--On a busy walkway leading from a schoolhouse

"So Jean, have you finally admitted to yourself that my dad is better than yours?"

"Puh-leez, Pierre. Your-."

"Dad can't-."

"Even compare to-."

"Our dad!"

"Why can't you speak for yourself Jean? Too stupid?"

"Shut up Pierre!"

"Yeah!"

"We can speak for ourselves!" "We can speak for ourselves!"

"Yeah right, you and Gus can't go two minutes without speaking for each other or at the same time!"

"You're just-."

"A jealous-."

"Idiot!"

"I rest my case."

All three boys rounded the corner and split ways as Pierre headed for his home and Gus and Jean headed for theirs'. It had been a year since Jean and Gus had lived happily with their parents in their quaint home, and it had been somewhat of a haven to them. Yet, as of lately…

"Waaaaaah"

"Mum!"

"Da!"

"We're home!" "We're home!"

Jean and Gus had been relatively excited when their parents announced that they'd soon have another sibling around. However, it had been three months of hell now that little Odette was a part of the family. It seemed as though the minute she became aware of her surroundings she could do nothing but scream. Every day, said twins came home to the wonderful sound of Odette crying at the top of her lungs and both their parents looking as though they wanted to remove their ears. Today, as Jean made his way upstairs in search of his mother, he passed the music room and had to stifle a laugh at the sight of his father bashing his head into the keys of a piano.

"Something wrong Da?"

Jean's smirk evaporated as Erik looked up and glared daggers at him. Before Jean could even blink Erik had grabbed the scruff of his jacket and tossed him back out into the hallway slamming the door behind him.

"You don't have ta be a jerk about it! A nice 'leave me alone!' would have sufficed!"

Resuming his search, Jean continued onward until he finally reached the nursery, his exhausted mother and his three-month-old sister.

"You look tired Ma."

"Not today Jean please…"

Jean had often seen his mother this way, tired, grumpy and on the verge of tears.

"Do you want me to hold her?"

"Can I trust you not scream 'boo' at her?"

"Hey! She's _noisy_! I was only trying to-."

"I don't care about the why, I only care if I can trust you."

"Alright, alright! I swear on…music I won't do anything."

"Good."

Gently handing the baby to Jean, Christine collapsed into a rocking chair and began rubbing her temples. Sighing and shaking his head, Jean set his little sister into her crib and pulled his flute from out of the pocket on the inside of his jacket. Not long after Odette was born and everyone discovered that she had a tendency to enjoy screaming, Jean had become the only one able to quiet her and he was considered somewhat of a miracle between his parents. Odette let her bright golden eyes droop as her elder brother played a quiet melody on his favorite wooden flute. Within a few moments, Odette was asleep and Jean was looking his usual smug self. He ruffled her raven locks and bowed towards his mother before speaking.

"There," he whispered, "She's asleep."

"Thank God," Christine whispered back "Now, go wash up for dinner."

Groaning under his breath, Jean made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen where Gus was already washing his hands.

"Sounds like Odette's finally asleep."

"Yep, ya know, I was thinking maybe I should charge Ma and Da for each time I put her to sleep."

"Dad would kill you."

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noo"

"Yees"

"Nooo"

"Yeees!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

What began as a disagreement of words soon turned into fistfight. As Gus tackled Jean out of the kitchen, Christine caught them and roughly pulled them apart.

"Enough!"

"He started it!" "He started it!"

"I don't care! One of you sit down and the other get your father."

"Yes Ma."

"Okay Mum."

A quick round of Rock, Paper, Scissors resulted in Jean stamping his foot and walking angrily upstairs while Gus smiled smugly and took his seat. Jean gulped nervously as he stood before the music room's door. Raising his hand wearily, he barely tapped on the door and waited as Erik's face appeared in the crack of the opened door.

"What now Jean?"

"Uh, Ma says it's dinner."

Sighing, Erik exited the room and made his way downstairs, Jean not far on his tail.

-- Apartment #131

"And then Madame Breisboix said that _his _drawing was really good, and Jean was all jealous and stuff so I poured ink all over his paper!"

"Pierre!"

Pierre was joyfully regaling his small family with the finer points of school that day and had to stifle a smirk as he told of the incident that had happened earlier that day.

"Mom, he deserves it!"

"Nobody deserves to have their art ruined!"

"But two days ago he sneezed and spilled paint on _my _work."

"That's no excuse!"

"Aw Mom!"

"I want you to apologize to Jean tomorrow understand?"

"Yes Mom…"

Meg was heavily pregnant with her third child and was getting crankier and crankier in Pierre's opinion as the days went by. Gizelle, who was four and in every sense a Momma's girl, stood sternly beside her mother who was busy preparing dinner.

"Ya Pierre, you shouldn't be mean to Jean!"

"You only say that because you think he's handsome."

"I do not!"

Little Gizelle was blushing heavily despite her protests and though she denied often, everyone knew she had a rather large crush on Jean. The adults thought it was cute, Jean thought it was annoying and Pierre thought it was gross.

"He's like a brother to me how can you have a crush on him!"

"I don't!"

"Do to!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-uh!"

"Stop it both of you!"

"Aw Mom!"

"No 'aw moms' today Pierre, now go set the table."

Grumbling, Pierre gathered the dishes and began assembling the table. After finishing, he appeared bored and sighed as he walked out of the dining room and towards his bedroom. As he opened the door he grumbled again at the sight of Nadir playing solitaire at his table. Ever since the strange man had appeared he had been sharing a room with Pierre and Gizelle, and even though he offered to move out, both Pierre's mother and grandmother had strongly objected and said that they were honored to have him around.

'What a load of bullox,' Pierre thought, 'Stupid fool should move in with Jean and Gus, they'd take him in.'

"Well hello there Pierre."

"Yeah hi."

"What is the problem?"

'You.' "Aw nothing, Mom wants me to apologize to Jean."

"What for?"

"I poured ink on one of his drawings."

"Hmm something tells me that he will be getting his own revenge."

"What dya' mean?"

"He is quite a lot like his father and Allah knows that he'll come up with something devious."

"Eh heh, right…" 'Great, now I gotta go ta school expecting a booby trap of some sort.'

--Destler Château

"And then Madame BreisBoix said my work was better than Jean's and he got all jealous, and then Madame BreisBoix turned away and, Pierre just reached over and dumped an entire bottle of ink _all _over Jean's stuff."

Gus collapsed into a fit of giggles as he finished his story, and Jean crossed his arms and pouted looking angrily at his twin. Erik looked like he was trying his best not to laugh himself, while Christine gently patted Jean's arm and looked generally upset.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, Gus stop laughing, do you want me to talk to Pierre's mother?"

"Ah no, that's alright Ma, I think I can handle it."

Erik instantly recognized the devilish gleam that filled Jean's eyes and shook his head before speaking.

"If I get word from any of the Giry's-."

At this Jean had opened his mouth, but Erik quickly cut him off.

"_Or_ Nadir that you did something devious to Pierre I guarantee that you won't be seeing dessert for a very, _very _long time."

Jean gulped nervously and nodded submissively before focusing once again on his meal. He slowly tuned out as Gus began speaking to their father and Christine excused herself as the noise of Odette crying filtered into the room. As he shoved some mashed potatoes into his mouth he wearily thought,

'It's gonna be a _long _day tomorrow if I have to come up with a way to get revenge without getting caught…'

End Chapter 27

A/N: I apologize for not submitting anything yesterday, I was at my Grandfather's and he doesn't own a computer. Anywho, I felt like the story needed some more domestic family moments and that the Destler family needed some really good fluff moments because they've been miserable for so long. Also, I am of course happy to introduce the third party of the Destler family…Odette! She's only three months so don't expect any lines, but do expect her to be a minor inconvenience for the family. After all, what're babies for? ;p Oh, and Cygnet is the correct term for a baby swan. Odette swan lake, swan, baby swan, cygnet. Make sense?


	28. Private Hell

**Private Hell**

--One Day After Jean's and Pierre's Ink Incident

Today had to be the worst day of Pierre's young life. He knew what would be expecting him the moment he entered the classroom, he knew that Jean was not one to forgive, and he knew he had been warned more times than he could count that Jean was going to get him. Yet, no one, not even Gus was expecting the extravagant mess Jean had prepared for the young Giry. There were only a few minutes left before Madame BreisBoix would announce that the children could return home, and Pierre was beyond looking forward to sanctuary. Unfortunately, he'd be walking home in his underwear. Apparently, artist's glue was much sticker than regular worker's glue. Jean had smeared said glue all over Pierre's chair, and when Pierre had tried to stand up to give an answer, he naturally was stuck. The whole class laughed at him and Jean didn't even get blamed for it! Even though Pierre had told Madame _several_ times that the glued chair was Jean's doing, he had no evidence, thus Jean was off the hook. To make matters worse Jean had always sat behind Pierre thus, Jean had spent the entire Arithmetic lesson tediously snipping away Pierre's hair and doing it so sneakily that Pierre didn't even realize the entire back of his head had been clipped bald until Jean began spitting spit balls at the spot. For this of course Jean was blamed, and every kid in the classroom could hear the Madame BreisBoix as she yelled at Jean out in the hallway. Naturally, when they came back Jean was placed in the corner and made not to move. But his torture wasn't over, when Pierre pulled out his ink to begin his Writing lesson; Jean had loosened the cap so that it spilled out onto the page. As Pierre was mulling in his own depression, a sudden crumpled note landed in front of him, and nervously he opened it.

'I'm sorry for what my brother did.'

Quickly, Pierre scribbled his answer back and tossed it to Gus who sat next to him.

'It's alright, you said your dad told him last night not to do anything right?'

Gus returned the note quickly, his eyes trained to the form of Madame BreisBoix.

'Yeah, let's just say that when Jean gets home tonight I have a pretty good feeling dad will give him a lobotomy.'

'What's that?'

'Brain surgery.'

'Sounds bad.'

'It is, I just read about it in a Scientific Journal.'

'You _really_ need a life Gus.'

'I know…'

Finally, school was over and as Gus and Jean immediately got up and left. Poor, poor Pierre though, miserably removed his pants and made his saddened way outside where both Destler boys stood waiting for him.

"I _hate _you Jean."

"Aww that's a shame, cuz' I _love _you cousin!"

"You can wear my coat around your waist if you want Pierre."

"Shut up Gus! You don't get to wear anything Pierre because this is payback."

"You do realize that Dad's going to kill you when we get home right Jean?"

"Look, as long as nobody opens their big _fat _mouths I won't get into any trouble."

"What am I gonna tell my mom huh Jean? 'Oh gee sorry Mom, looks like I lost my pants on the way home.' Who in their right mind would believe that!"

"Your mom's gonna have a baby right?"

"Right."

"Well, when our mom was gonna have Odette she didn't really pay attention to details so I got away with a lot more stuff."

"Not that much stuff."

"Shut up Gus!"

"Why didn't she notice?"

"Well our mom was busy keeping Da under control."

"Huh?"

"Da was all concerned over Ma and wouldn't leave her alone for like even two minutes. I don't think I've ever seen Ma that close to smacking someone as she was when Da was hovering around her like some sorta annoying bug."

"Yeah, poor Dad."

"Poor Da?"

"Yeah, he was just worried about Mum."

"That's stupid, poor Ma cuz Da wouldn't leave her alone."

"Nah, poor Dad."

"Ma!"

"Dad!"

"MA!"

"DAD!"

"MAA!"

"DAAD!"

"Jean! Gus! Shut up!"

"Well anyway, just sneak upstairs and put some pants on."

"Ya know, I don't think I will, I kinda wanna hear about your dad's reaction after this."

"Aw come on Pierre!"

"Nope, you're gonna suffer."

"Arrg…you stupid jerk!"

All Gus could do was stop and shake his head sadly as Pierre and Jean began to fight. Both tumbled about on the ground and eventually lost their breath and stopped.

"You idiots done yet? It's almost dark and all three of us will get in big trouble if we're late!"

"Yeah, yeah we're coming hold your horses Gus."

Both Pierre and Jean slowly rose and dusted off the dirt that had accumulated on their now tattered clothes. By the time the three of them made it around the corner of the busier street and were walking down the emptier, quieter street, the sun had nearly set and they were running really late.

"Way to go guys this is all your fault!"

"Shut up Gus!"

"Oh man, now Mom's gonna kill me for not having my pants _and_ being late."

The wind began to pick up and blew coldly against the boy's skin. All three began to shiver as they walked faster. Suddenly, Jean stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"Um…where are we?"

"What!"

"I was following you!"

"And I was following you!"

"You mean…"

"We're LOST?" "We're LOST?" "We're LOST?"

"Great! This day cannot get any worse!"

"Shut up Pierre!" "Shut up Pierre!"

"At least you two have pants!"

"Shut up Pierre!" "Shut up Pierre!"

"That's it, we're just gonna die out here, our Mom's will find our corpses and-."

"SHUT UP PIERRE!" "SHUT UP PIERRE!"

"Why why why why why…?"

"If SOMEONE would just SHUTUP maybe I could think and we could leave!"

"Stop acting like such a know-it-all Gus!"

"What'd I do!"

"You have no better idea where we are than I do!"

"And who's fault is that!"

"Yours!"

"MINE? I told you I was following YOU!"

While Pierre sat on the curb crying, Jean and Gus began to scuffle and fight as the sun sank lower and time passed farther.

-- Destler Château

Christine was nervously rocking Odette carefully in her arms. She stood impatiently in the foyer and continuously looked out the window. Erik came up and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Mon ange they're fine, they're probably at the Giry's."

"I can't shake the feeling that they're in trouble Erik!"

"You're just being paranoid, if they don't come home soon I'll go over to the Giry's and-."

Theo who suddenly appeared on the horizon riding his horse interrupted Erik's sentence and Christine promptly threw open the door and ran out to him.

"Theo! Have you seen-?"

"Pierre?"

Erik, Theo and Christine all froze as both finished their sentences at the same time. Slowly, Christine spoke quietly.

"Y-you mean…Jean and Gus…a-aren't with you?"

"N-no…Pierre?"

Both shook their heads and in less than a minute both Erik and Theo had taken off intent on finding the three lost boys.

--Unknown Street

"We're gonna die…"

"No we're not Pierre."

"Yes we are…"

"No we aren't Pierre."

"Yes we are…"

"Maybe your right Pierre, maybe we should just lie down and except the inevitability, I mean what's the point in trying to find our way home if we're just gonna die anyway."

"Jean you're not helping."

"Look Gus, let's just leave him. We've been on the streets before, he's just a spoiled little inconvenience."

"NO! Please don't leave me!"

Pierre quickly dove and grabbed hold of both boys' legs.

"Alright alright, you can stay with us if you just let go of my leg!"

"Okay Jean."

Rolling his eyes, Jean continued to lead the way as darkness fell completely around the threesome.

--Many Hours Later, Near Dawn

Erik returned early the next morning, Christine had waited all night and collapsed into his arms crying as he held her tight. Though he, Theo and Nadir had all gone out and searched, all three could not find the missing boys. As Erik gently held his beloved, his thoughts twisted and turned with the fearful agony of knowing that his sons were lost somewhere.

'Or perhaps worse…'

--Unknown Alleyway

Jean groaned loudly as the glaring rays of the early-morning sun glowed brightly into his face and brought him from the weary slumber he had fallen into later that evening. After wandering for hours, Jean, Gus and Pierre finally agreed that it would be best to find a place to bed down for the night and give finding home a try in the daylight. Daybreak had now come and wearily, Jean shook his twin and cousin awake.

"Come on guys wake up."

"I'm up I'm up!"

"AH! No more gravy!"

The twins looked incredulously at Pierre who nervously scratched the back of his head and answered.

"Nightmare."

"Right… well, let's get up and try and get home alright?"

Gus and Pierre nodded slowly and together the three stood and made their way out of the alley and towards the street.

--Destler Château

"We can't call for the gendarmes!"

"Why not Christine?"  
"Because they'll take me away the second they see me."

It was now seven in the morning and the Giry's had long since gathered at Erik's home. The six exhausted adults sat fearfully in the living room bouncing ideas off each other and trying to think of any situation in which the boys could have gotten into. Meg was the worst for wear and was sitting miserably her hands in her head and her impregnated form bent over as she wept over worry. Theo was gently rubbing her back as he continued to try and think of ideas. Christine, who was curled in her husband's arms, suddenly gasped and spoke.

"Oh god what if they've been kidnapped?"

"Christine-."

"Or killed…or-."

"Christine!"

"What?"

Antoinette's weary voice interrupted Christine's worried tirade, and she looked nervously at her former ballet teacher.

"Your boys and my grandson are far more crafty and resourceful than that, I'm sure all three are fine."

"I hope to God you're right Madame, I hope to God…"

--Unknown Street 8 a.m.

Three exhausted looking boys trudged down a Paris street. Their heads were hung low, and one of them had a jacket tied tightly around his waste. When they looked up, one could notice the deep black bags that hung beneath their eyes and the desperation that clung to their half-lidded lashes. Finally, the smallest one spoke.

"Guys?"

"Uh?" "Uh?"

"Um…a-are we almost there?"

The last of Jean's well-tempered patience finally exploded and he rounded on Pierre with a vicious look poisoning his amber eyes.

"Almost where Pierre? Hmm? Almost where? I told you last night and this morning and two minutes ago that we are still LOST! Now shut up before I deck you!"

Panting heavily, Jean collapsed and began crying weakly in Pierre's arms.

"I don't know where we are! I don't even know where to go!"

Pierre looked at Gus with wide and fearful eyes and all Gus could do was shrug as he sat on the curb and drew a hand through his messy hair. A sudden deep voice interrupted Jean's tears and Pierre's awkward position.

"What happens to be the problem boys?"

Jean lifted his head from Pierre's shoulder. He knew this voice, it was one that haunted his nightmares and followed him whenever someone made fun of him for having a wooden leg. His blazing golden eyes turned and became the size of saucers as he saw the form of the hit man who'd cost him his leg in the first place.

"YOU!"

"Ah, little Jean! Glad you member' me!"

Before anyone could react, the large burly drunkard smacked Jean across the face and watched as the seven year old it the pavement out cold. Pierre ran to Jean's side as Gus leapt to his feet and attempted to attack his brother's tormentor.

"You bastard! You rotten piece of-."

"Ah, what do we got ere'? The little shit I din't get ta see fore' when we ad' little Jean over ere'."

The hit mans' large fist collided with Gus and sent him off to join his brother in unconscious land as Pierre stood shaking by Jean's form.

"And last but not east' we got an extre over ere'. Well boy, ya wanna end up like em' or do ya wanna come quietly?"

Pierre could do nothing as several more men appeared on the near-empty street and tied a blindfold over his eyes. He felt a sturdy rope tying his hands back and was starting to cry out when a cloth was roughly stuffed in his mouth. Unknowingly, tears ran down his cheeks as the large man's crusty voice whispered in his ear,

"Look's like the boy's n' I r' gonna get paid nicely fer bringin' you three in. The Viscount's little brat ratted yer little friends out and now you getta join the two o' them in the Viscount's private Hell."

End Chapter 28

A/N: Woo, okay, another chapter down! Probably the longest one I've ever written. Anyway, at the end there in case you're confused, Jean, Gus and Pierre are attacked and kidnapped by the same burly jerk that stuck the knife in Jean's ankle all those chapters ago. If you don't understand the last sentence, basically what he's saying is that Raoul's daughter, whose the same age as Pierre, goes to their school and told her father of the 'incident' between Jean and Pierre. Raoul finds out, Raoul sends hit man, hit man finds boys, and boys end up kidnapped by Le Fop. Hope that clears it up.


	29. Spider Webs of the Heart

**Spider Webs of the Heart**

--Unknown Location

Three small forms sat stiffly against the wall of a dungeon cell. All were silent, their heads bent with either hopelessness or exhaustion. Each of their slender arms were chained painfully upward, lines of blood already dribbled slowly down the roughened edges of their wrists. It was dark and dank in the lowly room and several shadows of rats slinked about the corners of the boys' vision. The diseased beasts dared only to venture closer when scraps of food from the single slice of bread the children received once per day fell onto the grimy floors. The elder of the three suddenly shifted, and glaring amber eyes gleamed from beneath the shelter of sweaty, curled hair.

"Gus…Gus…Gus!"

The second largest child stirred and wearily lifted their raven-haired head to reveal their emerald eyes.

"What Jean?"

"Have you thought of anything yet?"

"…No…"

The twins' quiet conversation roused the smallest boy, a blonde whose dimly lit ice-blue eyes lifted from their tired slumber.

"What are you guys going on about?"

"We're trying to think of a way out."

"Why don't you just give up guys…nobody knows we're here and we don't even know where here is."

"Don't talk that way Pierre!"

"Yeah!"

"Jean has-."

"Totally been-."

"Through this before!" "Through this before!"

Pierre smiled slightly as his head fell back against his chest. Even though both he and the twins were in a Hellhole, somehow, both Jean and Gus managed to have hope and even a small amount of happiness.

--Destler Château

Erik was cradling Christine in his arms. She was silently weeping, her glossy tears framing her angelic face. They were sitting in the rocking chair Erik had built for Christine after he learned about Odette. The simple rosewood seat adorned the nursery beside Odette's crib and leaned westward towards the large canopy window. Said window was opened, and the gentle winds that sifted through the night air had lulled Odette into slumber and cooled the worried atmosphere shared between the loving parents.

"Oh Erik…where are they?"

"I don't know mon ange, I don't know…"

"Why didn't I care for them better? Oh Erik! You must think me the worst mother in the world!"

Christine dissolved into wails and cried desperately into the warmth of her love's chest.

"Christine…Christine! I do not think you a bad mother; you are a goddess and could have done nothing to change what has happened. If anything this is my fault."

"W-why, why would it b-be y-your fault?"

"It is my Devilish seed that makes up half their souls, it is only Fate transpiring against me for having loved an angel."

The sudden smack to Erik's cheek was unexpected and he turned astonished eyes towards the red-faced form of his upset love.

"Don't you _dare _say things like that Erik Destler! Don't you dare! I don't care how the world has seen you, I only see use as Erik, my love, my savoir and the father to my children."

That being said, Christine angrily stormed from the room, silvery tears following her sad form.

--Giry's Apartment

Meg was pacing the length of her bedroom, her left hand rubbing the large bump of her unborn child, and her right hand nervously being chewed in her mouth as she worried over Pierre. Theo entered the room having put Gizelle to bed, the tiny four year old had spent the week and a half without her brother screaming and crying and absolutely refusing to sleep. Seeing Meg trembling with worry and unshed tears clogging her eyes caused Theo to feel the lump of repressed sadness and anxiety work its' way back into his heart. Gently he gathered Meg into his arms and sat her on their large plush bed.

"Meg dear, you must relax-."

"Relax? Relax! Theo my baby boy is out there somewhere possibly dead or God knows what and-."

"Honey… Honey!"

"What?"

"Worrying about him will not help him or you, let me worry about this, you must focus now on Gizelle and this one."

Gently, Theo rubbed the baby swelling in Meg's stomach and drew his wife into his arms as she sighed and released her sheltered tears.

--Living room, Giry's Apartment

Antoinette was knitting in front of the small fireplace, her elderly eyes tired and worried. Not far from her was Nadir, he was yet again staring out the window, his wizened eyes not much younger than Antoinette's own, seemingly empty as he appeared deep in thought. Unexpectedly, a knock came at the door and Antoinette began to rise from her seat.

"Allow me Antoinette, it is the least I can do."

"Thank you Nadir."

"You are quite welcome."

Nadir left the room and swiftly walked down the hallway towards the front door. He opened the door, and was met by nothing. Puzzled, he closed the door and began heading back towards the living room when a letter, obviously fitted through the door, caught his eye. Bending down, Nadir grasped the piece of parchment and slowly read the note…

_If you wish to see the boys come to the Opera Populaire Halloween night. Should you not appear the boys could meet a rather hellish end._

_DeChagney_

--Destler Château, twenty minutes later

Erik was stirred awake by the frantic knocking on his front door. Yawning and making his weary way to the foyer, Erik was met with a frantic looking Theo and Nadir.

"What the Hell do you want?"

"_He _has them! That _damn _asshole has them!"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about!"

"That damn _fop _has our sons, Erik!"

"He WHAT?"

"He has our _sons_!"

"Erik my friend, we received this."

Nadir quickly handed the slightly crumpled note to Erik's raging fingers and took several steps back as the Phantom's gold eyes began to bleed red. A twitch began to form in his left eye and his teeth were bared.

"Three days? _Three _fucking days…! I'll kill him! I'll slit his fucking throat!"

"Erik?"

Erik's murderous form immeaditly calmed at the sound of his heaven-sent wife sleepily calling out.

"What's going on?"

Her nervous form was wrapped in a fluffy white robe and she stood at the head of the stairs with a sleepy looking Odette cradled in her arms. Theo and Nadir looked questionably at Erik knowing that they couldn't just break the news to his wife.

"Theo and Nadir think they've found the boys."

"They have? Then why are you just standing around!"

"W-we don't really don't know exactly where they are."

"I don't understand."

Sighing as Christine now stood at the bottom of the steps, Erik handed the nearly shred note into her right hand as her other held Odette. Her eyes widened and she looked fearfully at Erik.

"W-what will we do…?"

Erik sighed mournfully once again before taking her hand and drawing her close enough to place a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"All we can do is wait mon amour, all we can do is wait."

--Three Days Later, Unknown Location

Jean, Gus and Pierre were shocked when their cell door opened to reveal more than the man who brought their meager meal to them. Four burly hit men and Raoul himself entered the room, each smirking evilly as they approached the boys' chained forms. Bringing out the key, Raoul smirked at the look of surprise that filled the children's eyes.

"Now, now, don't get any ideas you worthless rats. I'm only releasing you so that I may transport you to your final resting place."

"You're a sick disgusting bastard _Fop_."

Raoul shook his head smugly before backhanding Jean's face and laughing as he turned bleeding lip and bruised jaw back towards him.

"You'd do best to be respectful, you worthless piece of poor-bred Monster's bastardly shit!"

Jean spat the blood out of his mouth and smirked before speaking again.

"I may be poor-bred shit, but at least I'm not a _Fop_."

Raoul smacked Jean a few more times before signaling for one of the hit men. Said hit man, stuffed a sock into Jean's mouth and roughly tied a blindfold around his head before releasing him from the wall and tying his hands behind his back. As Jean was led blindly from the room his thoughts tumbled awkwardly in his head.

'Please find us Da…'

--Opera Populaire

It was a few hours before the Halloween Opera would begin, and Raoul calmly walked through the doors of the Opera Populaire, leading three boys stiffly in front of him. Knowing better than to ask questions, the entire hallways were silent as the Viscount continued onward until at last stopping in the upper catwalks above the stage and hidden from view. Naturally confused, Jean spoke up.

"You untied us and stuff just to bring us here? What the Hell is wrong with you!"

Raoul's slightly mad eyes closed for a moment before he turned teeth bared towards Jean.

"You shut up you little fucker! You are up here because you are going to fix it so that the chandelier falls into the stage."

"You kidnapped us, made us prisoners in that slimy dungeon, and dragged us up here just so you could crash a party?"

Jean burst into laughter as he collapsed and held his sides, tears of mirth streaming down his face. Raoul drew his pistol and shot the space two feet to the left of Jean's face. He immeadietly fell silent and looked at the insane Viscount.

"One…more…word…just one more…and I'll blow your face off…"

Jean gulped nervously before resuming standing. Raoul slowly lowered his weapon and smirked at his plan as he continued speaking.

"The chandelier has many…many candles, and when those candles hit the stage…"

All three boys shuddered as they imagined the effect of a large glass, flaming decoration smashing into a very flammable stage. Their thoughts were broken as Raoul continued.

"Now then, which one of you is going to set this up so that I don't have to kill you right now?"

Raoul looked at Gus expectantly, but the seven year old shrugged and pointed towards Jean who was already grudgingly pulling levers and running ropes in a fashion that suggested he knew what he was doing. Confused, Raoul looked at Gus one more time as the boy spoke.

"Don't look at me _fop_, I'm a musician not an artist."

Cocking his gun again, Raoul looked angrily at Gus and spoke once again.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Raising his hands in a defensive manner, Gus looked worriedly at the pistol as he answered.

"It means that I spend all my time in the orchestra pit, not up here with the scenery directions and stuff."

Satisfied, Raoul once again lowered the gun and watched as Jean finished his work and looked grumpily at the Fop. Raoul inspected the job before calmly looking at Jean.

"What does it take to bring it down?"

"There should be a rope near stage that has to be cut."

Smirking, Raoul led the boys back down the twisting walkways until they arrived at center stage. Many of the ballerina's and actors looked sadly at the threesome as Raoul smirked and walked towards the form of the temporary manager. The boys were considering running off when a burly guard appeared beside them with a Winchester rifle held calmly in the crook of his arm. Raoul finished his conversation and walked smugly back to the boys, leading them once again towards a pole set up obviously as a prop for the Opera that evening. When they drew closer, it became apparent that the pole had the ability to drop below stage. As Raoul tied Jean, Gus and Pierre roughly to the pole, he smirked as Jean spoke once more.

"Are you going to tell us what the Hell you're doing?"

"Well I guess you deserve a 'last request…' I'm tying you to this pole so that tonight when the chandelier comes down, you'll all burn in the flames."

"You think the people will just-."

"I paid everyone here to just ignore you and let all three of you burn."

Jean looked downtrodden for a moment before shaking his head and smirking.

"What about Madame Giry? She'd never-."

"That old windbag retired not too long ago fool, she's no longer here to play errand girl to your Devil father."

"You take that back about Da!"

"I'd rather not, you shall burn to death beside your brother and the little witness."

"Why burning huh? What the Hell's your fetish with fire?"

"Bastards born of a Devil should die in the same manner, in the flames of Hell!"

Laughing in victory, Raoul left, three guards following him laughing all the way.

--Two Hours Later, In a Carriage Bound For the Opera Populaire

Christine sat nervously beside Erik, her hands clasped together and her fingers wringing the handkerchief in her worried grasp. Not only did she have her sons to worry over, but she had to worry about Erik as well. Though he had worn a large-billed fedora and tipped it in a fashion that hid his mask, she was still greatly miffed over his safety. Seeing her discontent, Erik calmly gathered one of her dainty hands into his own grasp.

"Relax honey, we'll get them back…"

"But Erik, what if-."

"No buts mon amour, no what ifs. I will get them back…"

As Erik gently kissed her, his mind raced with murderous Fop killing thoughts.

'I will get them back and use that Fop's face as a floor waxer or die trying…'

--Foyer of Opera Populaire

Erik scanned the gathering crowd for Nadir, Antoinette and Theo. Though the men had protested, Christine and Antoinette had somehow bullied their way into joining the murderous threesome. All five had ordered Meg to stay behind and willed her into believing that it was because the children needed someone stern to watch them and keep them safe. As Erik clutched Christine's hand closer to his form, he smiled as he finally spotted the Giry troupe. Heading that way, as Erik arrived the doors leading towards the stage and seats finally opened. Keeping silent, the five weary adults trudged into the room and took their seats in the back of the auditorium.

--Below Stage

Jean, Gus and Pierre had all been spending their last few moments before curtain call to think of plans to escape, but each child could think of no way to break free of their doomed confinement.

"What if we shout to the crowd for help?"

"Arrg, think Gus! The stupid Fop will undoubtedly have guards posted everywhere!"

"So?"

"So Pierre, the minute any of us tried to call for help one of those jerks will blow our freaking heads off!"

"Damn it! If we could just get word out to _someone_!"

"Maybe Ma and Da are already out in the crowd."

"Yeah, and a holy angel will swoop from the heavens and smite the Fop, get real Jean!"

Sighing, all three boys felt a melancholy depression fill them as the sound of the orchestra warming up began and hope left with the crowd's dying conversations.

--Two Hours Later, The Last Scene Has Happened and Raoul Takes Center Stage

Seeing the Fop upstage makes Erik quickly rise to go after him, but Nadir's stiff arm blocking him stops him. Looking confusedly at his friend, Erik watched as Nadir pointed towards the boxes nervously. Following that direction, Erik scowled at the sight of gunmen armed and waiting for anyone to interfere. Drawing his attention back to the Fop, Erik's scowl deepens as the rat speaks.

"I thank all of you for coming tonight, but I have one little surprise left."

Smirking, Raoul pulled a lever onstage and watched with excitement as the pole rose behind him and revealed Jean, Gus and Pierre blinking under the harsh stage lights. Meanwhile in the crowd, Christine had risen and was about to run over to the stage when Erik caught her arm and nodded briefly towards the boxes. She stiffened and let silent tears streak down her cheeks as Raoul spoke once again.

"Now then, I would suggest that all of you sitting near the front row leave."

Drawing his rapier, Raoul walked towards a rope tied near to the pole where the boys were.

"Oh, and I would like to say one thing to the Phantom whom I know is watching this from somewhere…Happy Halloween and say goodbye to your little bastard brats!"

Raoul swiftly ran his blade across the rope and made a hasty exit, as the crowd watched in horror as the beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling came crashing down into the stage, setting ablaze the entire front row and the stage itself.

--Onstage

When the chandelier fell, Jean watched in horror as his parents rose from the back of the room. Once risen from below stage, Jean had spotted the many hit men and silently hoped that his parents weren't around. His wish was unfortunately denied and he panicked as he watched his father rushing towards his immobile form. His vision was cut off as the chandelier crashed and thousands of shards of glass flew towards him, stabbing and lacerating his paralyzed being. To make matters worse, the Fop had earlier poured gasoline all about the stage and when the many candles found the liquid igniter, flames jumped upward and seared the unprotected flesh of Jean's right leg. He cried out in agony as wounds sprung across his body. Panic quickly filled him as he looked down and saw that his wooden left leg dangled dangerously close to a lit candle. Roughly turning his head, Jean gasped as he saw that Gus's left hand had been freed by one of the many glass shards, and his twin was now desperately trying to reach a piece of glass hanging limply from the end of the fallen chandelier.

--In the Walkway's Leading Out of the Opera Populaire

Raoul was running as quickly as he could, his legs pumping furiously as he rounded corners and desperately headed for his escape. He turned his head to check behind him and felt sheer terror fill him at the sight of the Phantom speeding after him. He could already tell that he was much slower than his adversary and panicking, took a wrong pathway. When he realized his mistake, he knew that the way he was going, he'd be heading towards the rooftop. Briefly he checked and made sure his pistol was still in his jacket and decided that a rooftop show down would be quick and simple before resuming his escape mission.

--Behind the Fop

Erik was beyond livid. Had anyone besides himself and the Fop been in the hallway and seen his murderous face, they'd see gold/red eyes and sharp bared teeth. He had leapt from his seat the moment he saw the chandelier begin to drop and felt as though his heart had been ripped out when he realized he was too late. His mourning was immediately cut off however, when he saw the Fop's coat tails round a corner far to the right of him in an obvious attempt at escape. Murderous rage he had never quite felt before boiled his blood and as a red glow filled his vision, he tore after the Fop hell bent on ripping the pansy's face off.

--Outside in the Terrified Crowd Beside Opera Populaire

Christine had watched horrified as the chandelier fell and seemingly crushed all three of the boys. Her soul had lifted up out of her and she screamed in agony, collapsing into hysterical tears as Erik disappeared and Nadir picked up her crumpled form. Now, outside, in the midst of chaos, Christine stood completely numb as she watched her childhood home burn. Though she knew in the recesses of her mind that Erik was still in there, she knew that if no one else, he would survive. Her soul however had been ripped in half, one sat in the plane of her husband's heart and the other now lay in heaven with her precious sons.

--Rooftop Opera Populaire

Raoul had made it onto the stone roof mere seconds before the Phantom and barely managed to draw his sword before the Phantom's own blade smashed against his. Raoul felt sick as he swore he could see red gleaming in the blazing amber eyes. Suddenly, the Phantom spoke.

"I will rip your face off and use the skin for a sweat rag for what you've done DeChagney!"

Shuddering violently, Raoul continued to match blows with the Phantom as the sky suddenly erupted in a thunderstorm. Pain lashed through his arms as the Phantom slit any undefended flesh. Blood seeped from his arm and neck and a particularly deep and painful cut now blazed on his left cheek. He knew he was losing badly, and a new shot of adrenaline burst through his form as fear of death filled his sorry form. Feeling a bit braver from the chemical pick-me-up, Raoul sent a sick smile to the Phantom and spoke between blows.

"You're just jealous because the only thing keeping Christine with you was those two brats!"

The jibe seemed to drive the Phantom further insane, and Raoul was suddenly caught off guard as the Phantom blocked his sword and roundhouse kicked him into a wall. Rolling away as the Phantom's sword soon followed, Raoul soon learned the meaning of fear.

"You just bought yourself four missing limbs before I kill you."

Rain poured around them, and Raoul suddenly found himself defenseless as the Phantom disarmed him and sent his rapier flying across the rooftop. The force of the blow sent Raoul sliding backward several feet, and he felt his life flash before his eyes as the Phantom charged his prone form. As insanity gripped the last of Raoul's senses, he suddenly leapt to his feet and tackled the surprised Phantom to the ground. The Phantom's blade had driven through Raoul's shoulder, but he disregarded the pain as he grasped the Phantom's hand and smashed it into the ground so that he released his sword handle. As soon as the blade fell from his hands, Raoul scuffled with the Phantom and unknowingly knocked the saber out of reach. The Phantom quickly managed to shove Raoul off him and rolled to his feet as he attempted to go after his lost weapon. He froze however when the harsh sounding click of a pistol filled his ears. As the Phantom turned to face him, Raoul smirked at the sense of victory that claimed him. Neither saw the rooftop door open.

--With the Boys

Jean had never been more thankful than before this moment. Somehow, Gus had managed to grab hold of the shard of glass directly in front of him. After quickly slicing through his own rope, he freed Jean and Pierre and the three managed to run through the blaze and into a safer hallway. Jean started to lead the way towards the exit when Gus stopped him.

"Come on Jean we have to go this way!"

"But that's towards the roof!"

"I know, but I saw Dad head this way!"

As they shouted through the noise of the inferno near-by, Jean immeaditly followed his twin as the threesome raced their way upstairs.

--On the Roof

Raoul had just taken aim and fired when a new sound besides the crack of the thunder filled the air.

"NO!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, Gus had thrown himself in front of the pathway of the bullet, and the world seemed to fall into slow motion as the bullet hit the masked side of the boy's face. The mask shattered under the blow and the prone form of the seven-year-old veered slightly to the right as his body hit the stone ground and slid on the rain to a stop. The shocked forms of Erik and Raoul were once again caught off guard as Jean's voice filled the air.

"You BASTARD!"

Suddenly Raoul felt himself falling backward and looked down in shock at Jean who had just launched himself at Raoul and knocked both of them off the nearby edge of the roof. As the effect of what was happening filled Raoul, he screamed as gravity pulled both him and Jean steadily towards the ground. Jean, whose lighter weight caused him to fall slower, slowly realized what had just happened.

'I'm going to die…'

Closing his eyes as tightly as he could, an unexpected jolt and painful ripping sound filled his head and he cried out as he realized his shoulder had just managed to catch one of the many spear-wielding gargoyle's that adorned the side of the Opera House. As blood loss began to claim him, Jean wearily looked behind him at the stone savior and smiled faintly as he realized it was a statue of Apollo whose lucky arrow drawn bow had snagged him from the sky. Falling blissfully into unconsciousness Jean tried not to think as slumber consumed him.

End Chapter 29

A/N: 3:26 in the morning, I'm exhausted and this is the longest chapter I've written. Stay tuned tomorrow for Epilogue/finale, which will be Chapter 30. Please Review, while I go to bed.


	30. Carpe Dia Belle Muerte

Carpe Dia Belle Muerte

Epilogue

The grave was by no means simple…it was delicately designed and masterfully decorated. Flowers of all shapes and sizes adorned the beautiful carved marble, the most predominate though were blood red roses. It was mid-January, and the snow swirled about gently as the musty gray skies promised more. Bare trees stood naked beside the many stone structures and the ash colored graves appeared even more somber as the form of a curly-haired young man kneeled before the most elegantly adored grave. He held a bouquet of roses, though he made a point of making them white, and calmly he placed them before the cursive letters: Gustave. The amber eyes of the rose bearer were narrowed in respect, and he quickly drew the sign of a cross before closing his eyes and mumbling in prayer. Unexpectedly, a large frosty ice ball smacked the boy in the face and he angrily stood and turned towards the red-handed snowball bearer. Seventeen-year-old Jean Paul Destler rolled his eyes and wiped the leftover snow covering his face before speaking.

"You're such a bastard."

Bending, Jean secretly gathered a large clump of snow into his hands and compacted it deftly into a large ball. His adversary dressed entirely in black and red, smirked and also began gathering more snow. Thus a large snowball fight ensued and after thoroughly covering each other in the frozen water particles, both exhausted forms climbed aboard two black and white spotted steeds and made their weary way homeward. From a large beautiful Château, a raven-haired beauty came stomping out.

"Gus! Jean! You're late!"

Smirking, the twins put their horses, Romulus and Remus, back into their stalls in the nearby stable and slowly turned to answer their gold-eyed sibling.

"If you-."

"Want to-."

"Blame someone." "Blame someone."

"Blame." "Blame."

"Jean." "Gus."

"Say what?" "Say what?"

"This is your fault!"

"No way!"

"You started the snowball fight!"

"You took like twenty minutes to 'say your prayers' to Grandpa!"

"I just wanted to say some nice things to Granda!"

"You didn't even know the guy!"

"_You _should pay more respect, _you're _named after him!"

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Shut up Odette!" "Shut up Odette!"

Odette rolled her eyes at her elder brothers before heading out of the cold. As she entered the family room, she smiled as she spied her mother reading a bedtime story to the youngest in the family, Leonardo (Leo for short). Leo was by far a momma's boy, but at six it was definitely allowed. Christine looked up and smiled as Odette came into the room followed by Jean and Gus. It still took her back to see how much her little babies had grown. The twins were now both seventeen, and pursuing their futures in art and music. A few moments passed before Erik entered the room holding the hand of the youngest girl, Aurora. If Leo was a momma's boy, Aurora was a daddy's girl. She was only eight, but since the time she was born she seemed to feel most comfortable in her Papa's arms. Eleven year old, Odette was beginning to grow into a wonderful young woman, and she unfortunately looked up to the twins the most. Almost every night she asked the boys of the adventures of their youth and almost every night the three of them got into even more trouble. It had been a miracle ten years ago when Jean awoke after his near-death experience and found that his twin was alive and in the bed right next to him. When the bullet had hit Gus's mask, the porcelain naturally shattered, but steered the shot away from his face and causing it to only graze his ear. The force was enough to knock him out, and the shards of mask had cut his temple, but he had survived and had one hell of a story to anyone who wanted to hear. Life was now sweet for the Destler family, and Erik and Christine wouldn't have it any other way.

End Chapter 30

A/N: Well folks that's the end of SemiAngels Fly by Moonlight. Carpe Dia Belle Muerte means Reach for the Day Beautiful Death and at the beginning Jean was visiting Gustave Daae's grave (a.k.a. his grandfather.) If you aren't clear please send me a message and I'll explain. Thanks again! Ravenseye131

[Edit 9/30/11]: There will be no sequel to this story; I apologize for anyone who read this previous to this update and wanted one. I am not particularly proud of this piece several years down the road and while I don't want to take it down I also don't want to rewrite it. Again my apologies to anyone who has read this and desired a sequel.


End file.
